Duality
by K49
Summary: My supervisor is the most annoying twit I’ve ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on. He’s a prick, he’s cold hearted, he’s always finding someway to annoy the crap out of me, and he’s the sexiest, most gorgeous creature known to man. Seiner
1. Prologue: Goals in Life

PROLOGUE

I would've thought life would be better after I graduated from Twilight High. No more teachers, no more homework, no more getting out of bed in the god awful hours of the morning...

No, nothing had really changed, besides mostly everybody leaving for college. School was replaced by work, teachers were replaced by bosses and supervisors and I had to get out of bed even earlier. Occasionally. Rarely... Still! It was five in the fucking morning!

Not that I didn't like my job. It was decent enough... I worked as a freelance delivery person in the Twilight Town Delivery Squad (TTDS for short). Whenever anybody wanted anything delivered, I got it done fast, from pizza to televisions. There was only a few of us in the business, and it paid very good money; enough for me to live in my condo comfortably without having to worry about any financial problems.

The job itself was rewarding in its own ways; I got to skateboard all over Twilight Town, I got to see and talk to everybody, I could snag a break whenever I needed one, and most of my coworkers were a fucking blast. The job also worked in the favor of my competitive side... Me and the other delivery guys would compete to see who got more deliveries done in a day, and how fast. Our speed at getting deliveries done made the company quite reliable, and very popular amongst the citizens of Twilight Town. Whiiich meant it was nearly always busy.

You win some, you lose some, right?

However, with the ups there's the downs. Well, one down: My supervisor is the most annoying mother fucker I've ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on. He's a prick, he's an asshole, he's always finding someway to annoy the shit out of me, and he's the sexiest, most gorgeous person known to man.

... Not that I'd ever tell him that last one.

And this one person, Seifer Almasy, has made this job both the fucking hardest and best thing to deal with on the entire planet. Talent, I know. He just _reeks_ of it.

He knows he has the uncanny ability to ruin my mood no matter how awesome it is, and he makes the most of it. He taunts me, teases me, calls me every name under the sun besides my own, and occasionally kicks my ass. Only occasionally. Our brawls had mostly end up tied, and I did win once... And that one time is a memory I will always think back to.

It had started predictably. We were both still in high school... Me in my junior year, Seifer in his senior. The bell had just rung, and I was in a rush to get home, for a reason I can't really remember, so it isn't really important. I shoved my books unceremoniously into my bag, slammed my locker shut, and ran out the school, nearly tripping down the stairs along the way. I was just turning the corner by the school field when I slammed into the blonde bully, sending him staggering backward a few measly steps while I bounced off his muscled chest and onto my ass.

"Watch where you're going, lamer!" he had said, scowling down at me with those cold icy eyes that now pleasurably haunt my dreams.

"Why don't you?!" I had lamely retorted, pushing myself onto my feet and rubbing at my sore ass with a wince. "Now move–"

I growled as he purposefully stepped in my way, making me bump into his chest once again, though not as forcefully.

"What's the hurry, chicken wuss?" he said, giving me that fucking smirk that made me want to rip his face off. I shoved at him with a scowl, only forcing him back one step. He shoved me back, his eyes glinting. Challenging me. I took it, and shoved him even harder, making him stagger back a few more steps. His eyes narrowed and he discarded his backpack, me following suit.

Needless to say, punches were thrown, and he was winning. My lip was split, my left arm was too sore to really do anything more useful than wave around uselessly, and I was out of breath. Seifer, on the other hand, had a slight red cheek from where I'd landed a punch and besides being a little fatigued, he was pretty much unscathed (much to my chagrin). Smirking at me. Pissing me off. One thing led to another, and after getting mad at me for aiming a kick towards his gonads (sadly, I missed), he pinned me to the brick wall of the building, his face inches away from mine. My hands were pinned and my legs were pressed against his, and my fatigue made it hard for me to struggle decently, so I was pretty much stuck there unless I thought of something.

His infuriating smirk was tugging at the edges of his lips and his mouth opened, and I just _knew_ he was about to say something along the lines of _'I win again, loser'_, so I acted fast. When he leaned in all threatening like to growl his victory in my ear, I shifted and bit down on what flesh was exposed. It happened to be his neck. And apparently, I struck gold.

He yelped, quite loudly might I add, and leapt back as though my flesh had just turned into active lye. He looked at me with these wide eyes, his hand clasped to his neck, and I could've sworn he blushed, although I couldn't tell because both our faces had been flushed from the fight. He then just... turned and ran off. Or rather, walked off, though he was in a fucking hurry, leaving his school bag behind and everything. He didn't say anything, and neither did I. We just both walked off without a word.

I have no idea how I did it, but he never gave me the chance to get near his neck again.

So back to my job and it's downers.

Me and Seifer still fight, though we don't really physically brawl as much as we used to. Sure, when we piss each other off enough, one of us will swing at the other, but we've tried to avoid it, for we both don't want to get fired. Our boss has had to sit us down one too many times, and we were both pretty much on our last warning. It was crystal clear; no more fist fights.

That didn't mean we couldn't still argue and insult one another... We just had to tone it down.

Seifer is both the main reason why I hate my job, and the main reason why I love it.

I've told you why he makes it so hate-worthy, so now I can tell you how he makes it worthwhile.

He doesn't really do anything to make it awesome directly... He does it subconsciously. As if _he_ would try and make _my_ life easier on purpose.

Okay, so it may seem creepy and queer, but I love seeing him lift heavy objects. He always wears this black tank top to work, so I can see most of his muscles twist and bulge as they're put to work, and my fucking god, is it ever a turnon. Seifer had the body of a fucking Greek God, I swear. His muscles weren't the gross overbuilt ones, but the ones prominent enough to show under clothing, and they were small enough to make him look like he's earned them and didn't pick them up using some sort of steroid.

He'd caught me staring at him once as he lifted a television, so he smirked his smirk and taunted with "Like what you see, wimp?" and proceeded to flex his godly arms. I managed to scoff and murmur, "as if" and walk away. In a hurry. Forcing myself to think of dirty, unpleasant things. I then vowed never to be caught staring again... Although I still stared. God, do I stare. And though it may not be obvious to him, it may be to some of my other coworkers.

Another thing that I found myself adoring and looking forward to was his trademark smirk. Yes, the one that had infuriated me so much in our years of knowing one another. It made his face come alive, and it was always accompanied by a spark in his eye that made my insides quiver.

I think the reason I now love it so much is he only seems to give _me _this smirk. I've noticed he doesn't ever do it to anybody else. When he's taunting some other person, he gives them this sort of smug grin.

No, this is _my_ smirk. Mine alone.

Seifer also gets easily embarrassed, I've noticed. It's easy to miss, because he always masks it with annoyance and anger, but it can't get passed me, a veteran at Seifer-teasing. I now know every trick in the book to embarrass Seifer, and believe me, it's a thick book. All I have to do is mention anything about Fuu and Rai's relationship, anything about any sort of relationship, anything about a girlfriend, anything about love, and anything dirty. Let's just say Seifer either hates the idea of relationships, or is lonely and doesn't like having it brought up. Not that it deters me from the idea of mocking him, for that's another thing I love about Seifer when he's embarrassed. How his cheeks flush, even if it's just a second, letting his embarrassment show before he covers it with his usual antics.

It was, after all, the reason why I look at him the way I do now.

You see, when I had "won" that fight against Seifer two years ago and saw the look on his face after I had oh-so-gracefully bit him, it changed the way I looked at him forever. Sure, he was still a cold hearted moronic bastard, but now he was a fucking attractive cold hearted moronic bastard. Seeing his wide eyes and flushed cheeks was the first thing I'd seen on his face besides anger and smugness, and I was addicted to seeing the rest of his locked up expressions.

It reminded me that he was a person under that thick skull of his, and that he had feelings and flaws like the rest of us mortals.

It's the drive that makes me get up in the morning, even if it is at fucking five AM. It's become the core of my being, the goal in my life.

And on the way to this goal, I just so happened to fall in love with the fucking prick.


	2. My Life as a Delivery Boy

CHAPTER 1 - My Life as a Delivery Boy

I could tell it was going to be "one of those days" from the moment I brought my fist of justice down on the alarm clock.

Firstly, from what my bleary eyes could see through the foggy window, it was overcast and gloomy, a surprise weather change from the bright and sunny days the summer had greeted us with.

I _hated_ rain. I hated being wet. If it fucking rained today, when I had no choice but to run around Twilight Town all day, _outside_ no less, to deliver random shit... Fuck. I don't even know.

I scowled out the window and rolled out of my sanctuary of blankets and pillows before staggering groggily to my closet, pushing at the partially open door roughly. I grabbed a clean shirt, some pants, underwear, socks and my work vest and stumbled clumsily out the bedroom door after attempting to slam the closet door shut. Then, dragging myself carelessly along the wall, I headed towards the small bathroom, feeling as though a cloud was hanging around my head.

I did _not_ want to go to work today, and I was going to let everyone know it. Even my furniture.

I stripped myself of my pyjama pants the moment I walked into the bathroom and kicked the door shut, not bothering to lock it. I turned on the water to very hot, hoping the heated moisture would burn away my bad mood, and stepped into the shower with a wince.

For a long moment I just stood there and let the hot stream of water soak every inch of me, the heated spray stinging my sensitive skin, before I even bothered to wash myself. After a half-assed wash of my body, I grabbed the comb sitting on the shower rack and began to comb the hardened gel out of my hair before applying shampoo. I don't know why I bother with the shit... It's such a fucking pain in the arse to get out.

After I was nicely dry and dressed in my favourite tee, baggy cargo pants and black vest with the Twilight Town Delivery Squad logo on the back, I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my skateboard before leaving my apartment, slamming and locking the door behind me.

I was still agonizingly tired, despite the steaming shower, and my mood hadn't improved in the slightest. I didn't fall asleep until fucking late, thanks to the fucking neighbours and they're loud 'Super Awesome Movie Night Slumber Party!', and I showed my appreciation by unleashing my angry wrath upon their doorbell.

I half thought about waiting for them to answer and giving them a piece of my mind, but thought against it and continued stomping toward the elevator at the end of the hall. I went to bed late because of them, so it was only fair they could get up early along with me.

_Women._ Honestly.

The trip to the delivery company headquarters was less than entertaining. It merely involved me hoping all to hell the sky wasn't going to barf buckets of rain on me and my newly gelled hair, and me complaining to myself, whining about how much I did not want to work.

It surprised me slightly to find not a soul in the lobby room when I got there, and swore quite loudly when the clock silently told me that I was an hour early. I had forgotten that it was fucking Sunday.

I trudged over to the couch and flopped on it ungracefully, kicking my shoes off and crossing my ankles over the arm of the old hunk of furniture, my arms folding grumpily over my chest. Might as well try and make up for the lost sleep, even if the ragged couch smelled like farts and cigarettes...

X

I was shaken roughly from my slumber by a gruff hand and let loose a groan, jerking my shoulder from the grasp and curling into the couch.

"Fuck, five more minutes..."

"Get your lazy ass up, lamer. You're hogging the couch."

I peeked up at this, meeting the annoying gaze of none other than the man I had just been dreaming about. I would've smiled if I wasn't in such a foul mood. I draped an arm over my eyes and scowled.

"No, you."

"... What?"

I ignored the supervising asshole and pushed myself into a sitting position, rubbing roughly at my eyes before allowing myself to squint around the room. The few coworkers I had were situated around the lobby conversing lowly while nursing cups of coffee. I saw a lanky redhead raise his eyebrows at me and I glowered at him, receiving a lopsided grin in response.

"Fuck... What time is it?" I squinted up at Seifer through one eye, swinging my legs off the couch and slipping on my shoes.

"We start work in five," Seifer replied dully, looking me over. "Get yourself a fucking cup of coffee, you're a mess."

"Screw you, too," I mumbled after the retreating blonde's back and pushed myself to my unsteady feet.

Needless to say, the day didn't start off too great. It didn't get any better, either... I was late on a few of my deliveries because I spaced out and got lost (as lost as anyone can get in Twilight Town), I grabbed the wrong parcel for two of my clients, I overall reeked of "Back the Fuck Off", and all of my coworkers were being stupid and chummy when I didn't want them to be. Except Seifer... He mostly stayed away, sensing that I was in a piss poor mood, only talking to me to tell me once that I needed to step it up and once asking me what was wrong. Or rather...

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Get going, you're screwing things up!"

Yeah, fuck you, too, Seifer.

It also didn't help that it wouldn't stop raining. I swear, the sky was like me after my first time getting drunk... I didn't stop puking. So I was sopping wet for most of the day, and when I wasn't dripping, I was moist. So uncomfortably moist.

I was both relieved and offended when Seifer told me to go home early. I glared my thanks into his fluffy blonde skull before grabbing my board and leaving the delivery headquarters, feeling the supervisor's gaze on my back. I turned to see if he actually was staring and glowered at him, flipping him off over my shoulder.

He looked offended.

It wasn't often when Seifer looked offended, so I locked this expression in that special spot in my head reserved only for Seifer. Call it my shrine, if you will. Despite my foul mood, I did feel a bit bad, so I shrugged at him and gave a small wave, scoffing a little to keep up my grumpy visage.

And just like that, the disgruntled look was gone and he was smirking my smirk, shaking his head and turning to go back into the lobby. I swear, he's such a _women_ some times.

I walked a few steps before freezing in my tracks and tilting my head up, closing my eyes and taking five deep, slow breaths. I get these angry fits where I want to suddenly scream and punch something, even during my happy times. This was how I've started a lot of fights. I'd randomly sock someone in the mouth. I've learned to control myself, for the sake of keeping the friends I had and my job, by stopping whatever I was doing and counting down slowly from ten. Whenever I did this, people knew to back off and wait until I was done. I was used to it.

So I was caught off guard when a heavy hand plopped onto my lean shoulder and I gave a light yelp, stepping away from the grip and spinning around.

The former bully was looking at me with raised brows, questioning. I was used to seeing this expression; he often used it as his 'questioning your sanity' or 'what the fuck' or 'you wanna go?' look.

"_What_–" I caught myself before I snapped at the man and took a deep breath. "What is it,

Seifer."

"Why are you so pissy today?" he asked, frowning. I had a feeling this wasn't what he interrupted me for.

"Fucking neighbours," I spat, "and they're 'super special awesome movie night slumber party'."

Seifer smirked my smirk. "Aww, little wuss is bummed he didn't get invited?"

I was just beginning to trace his lips in my peripheral vision and how the rain trailed over them, making his tongue dart out to catch the extra moisture, when he stroked my temper with his words. All creepy and romantic thoughts disappeared and I clenched a fist to keep from pounding at his skull. He did, after all, interrupt my countdown. "No, dipshit, I didn't get to sleep because of them. Jesus..."

"Cool it, chick. I nearly forgot to tell you that we're planning a staff party on Friday next week," the blue-eyed man informed me, quickly switching the subject although he was obviously still smug about his previous joke and its effect on me. "It'll be at Red's house."

I pursed my lips and gave a jerky little nod. I wasn't in the mood to go to any stupid staff party right now, but that would most likely change later in the week. "Alright. Staff party at Axel's on Friday."

"Starts at six," he added before turning back to the lobby, jogging to the door to escape the rain despite the fact that he was already drenched from standing in the downpour for a mere minute.

"Starts at six," I repeated belatedly and turned to trudge home.


	3. Stuck in a Cycle

CHAPTER 2 - I'm Not a Douche on Purpose

I woke the next day to one mother fucker of a storm. Brilliant, I know.

My mood wasn't as bad as yesterday, as I had thankfully gotten more sleep that night, but it was still pretty rotten. I would've probably felt much better if it weren't raining. Or if the sky weren't fucking shooting laser beams from the dark, rolling clouds and rumbling my whole house with its mighty thunder.

See, the thing is... I'm afraid of storms. Very, very afraid. I won't step foot outside in fear of being zapped, and the sound of thunder rubs me the wrong way. The reason I'm so afraid of this form of nature's fury is deep and complicated, and maybe sometime I'll tell you.

So I was in a predicament. It was six in the morning, I had to be at work in an hour (storm or not), it was raining cows and horses, and it was storming. And I was NOT going to go outside. So that was a contradiction with the whole "having to be at work in one hour", unless the storm got the fuck lost in thirty minutes.

As I sat in bed and held a pillow to my chest, trying my best to try and ignore the bright flashes and low rumbling, I thought through my options.

1. Suck it up and go to work. Not likely, unless I wanted to piss myself on the way there.

2. Wait until the storm was over and run to work, using the excuse that I 'slept in'. That wouldn't be smart, unless I wanted trouble with the boss...

3. Phone in sick for the day.

I flopped down onto into my nest of blankets and pillows and processed the third option, flipping the idea over and over in my head, thinking of the consequences. Well, it was raining like a bitch yesterday, so I could say I caught a cold from that... It was believable enough. And nobody could prove that I wasn't sick, unless they came to my house... and if that happened, I'd just not answer the door and say I was sleeping. I frowned at my ceiling and shuddered involuntarily as a rather loud and long rumble of thunder shook through the building, turning away from the window to avoid seeing any lightning flashes. Fuck storms.

I grabbed for my phone on the bedside table and flipped it open, staring at it for a moment. I'd have to call Seifer, as he was my supervisor... He was usually pretty good at knowing whether I was lying or not, but that was in person. He couldn't know the difference over the phone, right? I pressed a few buttons, bringing up my contact list and scrolling down to the supervisor's number, my thumb hovering over the 'call' key hesitantly. He was awake, I knew that for sure, as he usually delivered the morning papers as part of his job. I ran through the lie in my head, cringing as a flash of lightning lit up my dim room, and pressed the button, holding the phone to my ear.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._ _Click._

"Twilight Town Delivery Squad, Seifer speaking."

"Hey, Seifer?" I cleared my throat a bit. My throat was still rough and dry, accentuating my lie by making my voice sound all crackily and shit.

It was silent for a moment as the blonde on the other side of the phone processed my voice.

"Chicken wuss? Why're you calling? Where are you?"

It must've been my head messing with me, but I could've sworn I heard _worry_ in his tone. "I'm at home," I told him. "I... I was phoning to tell you that–" I cut myself off and tensed up as I heard a loud clap of thunder both from outside my window and from the other end of the phone. Seifer should get out of the storm... What if he got fucking struck by lighting?

"You phoned to tell me what? Speak up, the thunder drowned you out."

"I was phoning to tell you that I wasn't feeling too hot," I said quickly, fueled by my fear of the storm, "and that I should stay home today."

Seifer was quiet for a moment. "So... you're calling in sick? Are you okay?"

Again, the faint sound of worry. I wish I could see his face to get a visual on his expression; worry must look divine on his face. "I think I have a cold," I replied, emphasizing the fib with a small sniffle. "Probably from the rain yesterday."

"Hmm. Fine, you stay put today, a wuss like you would probably catch pneumonia in this weather." He paused, as if to see if I'd retort. I let it slide, instead settling for glaring a hole through my wall. "Well... Drink lots of fluids and get lots of rest. We can't have you missing too much work. I'll get someone to call you later to check up on you."

I frowned at the wall, noting the difference of tone in the platinum blonde's voice. I nodded, then remembered he couldn't see me and said, "Yeah, fine, I'll see you tomorrow." Unless this storm stuck around.

"Later, wuss." _Click._

I snapped the phone shut and tossed it on the foot of my bed, pulling the covers up to my chin and curling into a ball. This storm had better fuck off or else... I didn't want to miss a single day on seeing Seifer and fulfilling my goal, even if it was _his_ goal to annoy the living shit out of me whenever I was within sight. Although, between you and I, I didn't mind to much when all of his attention was on me...

x

"_Dad! M-Mom!" _

_I couldn't stand this... I was sobbing as I watched the burning building, unable to tear my eyes away in fear of missing the chance to see my parents. There were only two firefighters in there, trying to save my mother and father. I was the first to be pulled out of the building, my room being closest to the front door, but at that moment, I wish I were the one stuck in the flaming building, not my fucking _parents_... _

_I fell to my knees as I saw the silhouette of two people running from the building, one of them burdened with a limp figure draped over their shoulder. I remember pounding my fists into the ground and grabbing at my hair after the closest firefighter put his hand on my shoulder and said those two dreaded words... _

"_I'm sorry."_

_I looked up at the stretcher through teary eyes and saw my dad lying there, dead, his skin smudged with black charcoal. Only my dad didn't have his brown hair, this time... It was a light blonde, and I could see clearly through the dark smudges on his face a jagged scar running between his eyes over the bridge of his nose..._

"_S... Seifer?"_

I sat up with a gasp, greeted by the rain pounding hard on my window and a dramatic flash of lightning. Chest heaving with irregular breaths and my hair sticking to my forehead in a cold sweat, I buried my face in shaking hands, thinking back on the odd dream. I was used to reliving the horror of my parents dying through this nightmare, but this was the first time it had pulled _that_ on me. Replacing the dead body of my father with _him_...?

I jumped as I heard heavy knocking on my front door and untangled myself from my dark blue sheets, staggering out of the bedroom and through the dimly lit hallway. It was only after I had swung my door open that I remembered I was staying home sick from work, and lo and behold, my supervisor, soaking wet from the rain, was standing on my welcome mat.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, me still slightly breathless and sweaty from my weird nightmare, Seifer perfect as always with his beanie pulled low over his forehead. It didn't take much to miss the small quirk of his eyebrow, or the tiny flush of his cheeks that made my own eyebrows furrow in curiosity. He only ever got embarrassed over dirty jokes and relationship talks, why...?

"Have a cold, eh?" he said, covering up his easy to miss embarrassment with what sounded like reproval.

I cleared my throat and said in a surprisingly gravelly voice, "What... Oh. Yeah. I was just sleeping..."

"I'm sure," he said in a voice that said everything _but_ 'I believe you'. "I just came to see if you were actually sick or not." He looked me up and down and frowned, adding, "I'll see you tomorrow." It wasn't a question.

I nodded weakly and he sauntered off towards the elevator, throwing a small wave over his shoulder. I watched him until he was halfway down the hall before tearing my eyes away from that beautiful ass and closing the door, grumbling and trekking to the bathroom.

I glared at myself in the mirror, running a hand through my damp dirty-blonde hair. I was gross and sweaty and my face was slightly flushed, making me look like I had just crawled out of bed after an eventful sex romp...

I blinked and looked back in the direction of the door as I recalled the short conversation with Seifer moments ago. Did he think...? I flushed and dropped my face into my palm, pinching the bridge of my nose. How awkward... So _that_ was why he had been embarrassed...

I sighed and trudged out of the bathroom and back to my bedroom, collapsing on my bed, knowing I'd have to explain to Seifer the next day that I had indeed _not_ skipped work to have a crazy sex-filled mini vacation. I didn't want to hurt my already dismal chances of being with the man–

Whoa. Being with Seifer... Being _with_ Seifer. Being with _Seifer._ It wasn't something I thought about often, and when I did, it always caught me off guard. I didn't know how I felt about the idea of being partners with the older blonde... What kind of relationship would it be? Not an entirely healthy one, I wouldn't think, what with us not being able to have a decent conversation without one of us having to restrain ourselves from punching the other in the teeth... But sweet Jesus, I could only imagine what it would be like in _bed_–

I stopped myself there with a sigh. I didn't think about that kind of stuff if I didn't want to make myself hard, and right now, I didn't really feel like dealing with a hard-on. But I didn't have my fill of thinking about my unrequited love, so I thought back to my dream.

... On second thought, maybe I wouldn't think about that. A chill ran up my spine that didn't have to do anything with the lightning that just flashed outside. If I had lost Seifer, what would I do? Get over it eventually and go on with my life? After spending _two years_ dealing with the fact that I was in _love_ with him? After dealing for two years that my love would most likely never be returned? After knowing him for my whole life, whether it be early childhood friendship, rivalry, or as a secret crush?

I had mostly gotten over the death of my parents with the help of seven years, but I still had to deal with the aftermath, like the haunting dreams and the irrational fear of storms. It was, after all, the reason my parents had died. Lightning had struck the tall tree beside our house and it had fallen onto it, the fire engulfing the building. The fear had led me to believing that it could happen again, and it was why I lived in an apartment with no trees around. It didn't stop me from worrying about everyone else I knew... For example, Seifer and all my other coworkers were out in the storm, while I were safe inside. The thought made me press my face into a pillow, and I tried to drown out any ideas of attending the funerals of more loved ones by distracting myself with the only other thing that would pop into my head;

Hot, wild sex with Seifer Almasy.

But then that thought led to depressing thoughts of how that would never happen, which led to me thinking back on our relationship, which led to me wondering what a real relationship would be like, which led to me worrying for him as he walked around outside in the midst of the storm, which led me back to haunting thoughts of living without the former bully. Which then led back to thoughts of hot, wild sex. With Seifer.

I was stuck in this cycle until I once again fell asleep.


	4. All for a Kitten

I know, I'm kind of taking this story in short bursts. But it's only to start! I'm sure as soon as I have the plot thickened up and stuff, I'll be writing longer chapters, and more in depth.

Well, I think this is my favourite chapter so far, so...

Enjoy! And thank you all for the reviews! They're always welcome. ; )

* * *

CHAPTER 3 - All for a Kitten

A loud clap of thunder jostled me from my dreamless sleep and I automatically sat bolt-upright in bed, holding the pillow I had fallen asleep hugging close to my chest. It was a violent sort of thunder, and the lightning followed it only seconds after, making my heart beat irregularly against my rib cage. I felt queasy and weak with fear, a low whimper making its way through the lump in my throat.

The rain beating on my window was relentless, and I pondered on whether it was actually rain or hail... I glanced in the direction of my alarm clock and groaned at the absence of the usually bright luminous numbers.

Great. Power was out.

It made this stupid phobia even more fun to deal with, as I wasn't too fond of darkness, either. But that fear seemed dismal compared to the anxiety I was feeling towards the storm raging outside. I shakily grabbed for my phone and flipped it open, squinting as the bright light assaulted my retinas, and read the time on the tiny screen.

3:02 AM.

Shit, had I really slept that long? It explained why I didn't wake up tired, and it also hinted that I would not be going back to sleep any time soon. I sighed and looked back at my bed, assessing the comfy looking cocoon of blankets and pillows, and decided to get up. I was really hungry, as I hadn't really eaten much at all that day, and food was sounding glorious. Before I left my room, I turned to glance out the window, a shudder ripping through my body at an ominous flash of lightning. It was raining really hard... It hadn't really stopped since it started the day before yesterday, had it? I frowned, and my curiosity got the better of me. I crept slowly toward my window, taking a few cautious steps at a time, as if the lightning would lash out at me menacingly.

I got to the window and peered down at the street, my eyes widening at the scene displayed below. The street was nearly flooded, with tiny mini rivers coursing roughly down the pavement, following the tiniest indents in the road and building up wherever the ground dipped. I couldn't see the curb that separated the sidewalk from the road and gulped, wondering absently how work would be the next day. Maybe they'd have to call it off...

I let out an involuntary squawk as a roll of thunder that sounded like a shotgun fired through the sky above and I ducked, clinging to the window sill. I was about to turn and flee into the safe haven of blankets when something bright caught my eye, clashing against the black waters flowing down the street. My hands found their way back to the wooden frame of the window and my breath caught in my throat.

What I saw was a small kitten, shivering and curled into itself, trapped on a soaked and sagging upturned cardboard box in the middle of the rough stream coursing down the street. I didn't need to think twice as my infamous instinct took affect.

I fled from my room before I knew what I was doing, stumbling down my hall and through my front door into the apartment corridor, not caring that I was only clad in pyjama pants, forgetting entirely about shoes. I pulled the door shut behind me, slamming it in my haste, and ran to the elevator, slamming on the 'down' button a few times and waiting a mere second before darting towards the stairs, loping down them two at a time. The lobby was dark and empty when I spilled through the stairwell doors and I ran to the glass threshold, nearly plastering myself against the see through doors in my rush. I pushed at them impatiently, my eyes scouring the streets for the tiny soaked kitten, and my fingers found the small knob that kept the doors locked.

I didn't think twice on my fear of storms, nor on the fact that I was half naked running through the streets at three in the morning... I didn't think, really. I just remembered seeing the small, fragile creature stuck in the horrors of the storm on a box that didn't seem very stable, and I remembered the overpowering urge to save the thing. I was drenched the second I stepped from the doors, thanks to the flat wall of the apartment, but I didn't care. I was splashing through the water in the direction I had seen the small creature, squinting through the impossibly thick rain.

"Kitty?" I called uncertainly, raising a hand to shield my eyes from the rain. My heart wrenched and I forced myself onward as I heard a desperate mewl, tiny and high pitched with a mixture of fear and hope. I followed the tiny meow and found the kitten, its head facing my direction, its ears perked. I breathed a low sigh of relief and stepped away from the apartment wall, my bare feet slapping against the water. I let out a tiny strangled yelp as I stepped off the sidewalk and onto the road, unable to see the dip through the dark water. My feet were fully submerged in the icy water, now, but another hopeful mew forced me onward.

"Hold on, kitty, I'll be right there..." I sloshed toward the tiny thing, my arms outstretched. As I reached it and picked it up carefully, the box floated away easily, no longer kept there by the kitten's light weight. The small animal clung to my chest desperately and I sheltered the tiny creature with my hands as I walked back to the apartment, cooing at it soothingly.

I gave the apartment doors one tug. The glass door resisted.

Well, _fuck__._

As if holding off until the most dramatic and horrifying moment, a huge flash of lightning burned in my peripheral vision, followed shortly after by an equally terrifying shot of thunder, making me sick to my stomach. I pressed myself to the glass doors of the building, squeezing my eyes shut and rattling at the locked entrance, before another flash and rumble drove me to start pounding on the doors, begging for someone to hear. But why would they? They were all snug asleep in their nice, comfy beds. Of course they wouldn't get up at three in the morning because they heard a door rattle and clang during a _storm_. Because in storms, that's what doors did best. They rattled and clanged.

I kept trying, though, until my muscles grew weary, and I sunk to my knees, my forehead making a squeaking noise as it dragged down along the wet glass. I looked down at the soaked kitten in my hands, my expression desolate, and it looked back up at me, its wide eyes impossibly blue. It gave me a tiny little mew and craned its neck to look around, its claws digging into my skin as if it were afraid I'd put it back down onto the wet and flooded pavement.

It ducked against me and I huddled over it as another monstrous clap of thunder sounded, rattling me to the bone.

I know now it seemed like an irrational thought, but at that moment, I seriously thought I was going to die. If not from a lightning bolt magically finding its way through the tall buildings of Twilight Town to my body, huddled pathetically against my locked apartment, then from fucking pneumonia. I tried to glare down at the tiny animal in my hands, to put the blame on it, but my hard expression melted immediately as it looked up at me innocently.

I allowed myself a tiny half-smile as I noted the kitten had the same colour eyes as _him_. Huh. Who would'a thought? I shuddered and closed my eyes as my phobia was fed by the flashing light and loud clap, like gasoline being poured onto a fire. Once I thought I had control over myself and my stupid fear, I let myself study the creature in my hands.

It looked smaller than usual kittens because its fur was plastered to its wet quivering body. It looked to be an orange tabby, maybe muted, but it had a very strange colour... It was a very light cream colour, almost blonde, with a pure white shade under its belly, muzzle, and on three of his paws. Hmm. Same colour as his hair, too. Really weird.

I had started to think of its home and how the thing had gotten itself into such a predicament, but I was suddenly hit by the cold as if it were a speeding semi-truck. I gasped and curled into myself, doubling over the kitten, nearly crushing it in my desperate attempt to keep myself warm. My breathing was irregular and my eyes were wide, blinking uselessly against the rain that still hammered mercilessly on my back.

I had to find shelter.

I staggered to my feet, still holding the kitten to my chest while ignoring its protests as it curled its claws into my flesh, and ran along the apartment building, disoriented by the rain that was falling even harder (if even possible).

I found my destination after clumsily sloshing my way through the shallow currents, leaping into the hollow doorway of the general store beside the apartment and stepping gratefully onto one of the concrete stairs, blessing the feeling of getting out of the icy water. I set the kitten down on the moist (but not flooded) step and plunked against the brick wall, hissing as it scraped against my bare back.

What have I _done_? Ran out into a mother fucking thunder storm at three in the fucking morning for a little kitten? Probably an orphan? I tried again to turn my fury on it, needing something to fuel the anger that would help drown out the helplessness in my gut, and again my resolve melted like butter in Mt Vesuvius.

"Don't look at me like that. This is _your _fault."

_Mew._

"Ugh! Do you WANT to give me diabetes? 'Cause that's what you're doing! Stop giving me that sugar-coated look!"

The kitten tilted its head. If I would've known better, I would've thought it quirked an eyebrow. As if _I_ were crazy for talking to something that couldn't talk back.

Exactly the look _he_ would've given me.

"Why do you look so much like Seifer?!" I growled, taking the kitten and holding it in front of my face, giving it the tiniest of shakes. It merely reached forward, pawing at my wet nose in amusement. I glowered at it. "No, you're too cute to be like him."

We both ducked as a particularly loud crack of thunder rumbled overhead, seeming to send vibrations through the very air we breathed. I whimpered, and the kitten let out a tiny keen.

"You got that right..."


	5. I Don't Get You

Alright, here's another chapter for you! Sorry I'm not getting them done terribly quickly, but I've been distracted as of late.

I'll be gone for about a week next Wednesday, so I'm sorry to say I won't get a chance to update until I get back! But it's for a good cause, as I'm taking off for Anime Evolution. Weeeooo! I'll aim to get one or two chapters done before then to tide you guys over.

Thanks for the reviews! You're all awesome. I hope you're enjoying the story so far!

* * *

CHAPTER 4 - I Don't Get You

_I was too out of breath to run for very much longer, but I knew that if I were to falter even the tiniest bit, my life would be over. I pushed myself forward, running down the dark street, my lungs burning as I took deep, ragged breaths. I couldn't see very well through the thick rain, and behind the fear clouding my thoughts, I could feel irritation towards the water that was flooding up around my ankles, rising by the second, making it very hard to run. I didn't chance looking back to see what was following me, but I could hear it, and I needed nothing more to convince me that it was dangerous. Although... It didn't sound like any other monster. From its throat I could hear an eerie sort of purr, like a house cat, but it sounded like it was coming from five feet above my head, so I knew it was huge. It was a monster, and it was going to eat me once it caught up to me. _

_My steps were beginning to falter with fatigue and soon enough I tripped over something in the water and fell, my hands diving into the icy water. I clenched my eyes shut, ready for both the scrape of my knees falling against the concrete and for the monster to leap on my back and start tearing into me, but I kept falling until I was completely engulfed by the dark water. I flailed and tried to swim up, looking through stinging eyes at the faint glow of the street lamps above the surface, then down at the impossible depths of the water that seemed blacker than a stormy night. _

_Currents started up from nowhere and I was soon being bashed around, left and right, up and down, and my head was spinning. I could hear something calling me, from down in the black depths of the water, its voice sending a chill up my spine and provoking me to fight harder to get to the surface. The current was pulling me down as it rocked me back and forth roughly, and the voice was getting louder and more vigorous. It didn't seem creepy or eerie any longer, but familiar and comforting..._

"_Hayner... Hayner..."_

_It began to get even more familiar as my name morphed into insults, and it was oddly more comforting._

"_Chicken wuss! Hey!"_

I was forced into consciousness by a rather ferocious shake and opened my eyes with a startled yelp. I blinked confusedly as a pair of brilliant blue eyes filled my vision. They looked... angry? I couldn't tell.

"K-kitty...?"

"No, dipshit, your stupid cat is right there. Now tell me what the FUCK you are doing outside?! At six in the fucking morning? In your mother fucking pyjama pants?!"

I couldn't understand him and felt my brows furrow above my blurry eyes. Why was I so cold? Why did my bed feel like cement? I slowly pushed myself to a seated position and looked down at my left hand, frowning at the wrinkling of my fingertips. Was I... wet?

"Hey...? Hayner?"

"I... got locked out," I said slowly, thoughts and memories of earlier that morning clicking into place. I was locked out after I ran outside to save a kitten... I looked down at the said creature, who was licking any excess moisture from its blonde fur. I reached for it and noticed that I was shivering. I actually slept outside? During the storm?

"Shit, are you okay?" I heard Seifer ask. I didn't answer him, as I wasn't sure how I could answer. Was I okay? I could hear him curse, then a zipper was being undone. I felt a jacket being draped over my shoulders, so I moved slowly to tuck my arms into the baggy sleeves.

"How long were you out here?" he asked as he hooked an arm under my knees and under my shoulders. I grabbed the kitten and held it against my stomach as he hoisted me into the air with a grunt, and I was promptly tucked into his chest. He was wearing a soft stretchy sort of shirt, and it radiated with delicious warmth, so I found myself pressing further against his well built torso. I was too out of my head to really notice the wondrous scent wafting off of him. It was taking everything I had not to fall asleep.

"Chicken wuss, I asked you a question."

Oh. "Uh... I came and found the kitten at three..." Did he say it was six? I couldn't remember what time I fell asleep. "What're you...?" I trailed off, not really motivated to continue the question.

"I've just finished the paper route," he answered my unfinished question as he tugged on the still locked doors of my apartment. He cussed under his breath and hesitated for a moment before heading off towards a new destination. I didn't feel like asking him where that was... I just wanted to sleep.

He apparently had another idea. "Hey, chicken wuss, don't fall asleep, okay?"

I tried to shoot him a glower, but I think it came out as a sort of bored stare. The tiny kitten nestled on my stomach mewed, and Seifer glanced at the thing before looking back to his path. I closed my eyes against the soft rain that fell from the cloudy gray heavens, almost thankful for the soft drops against my skin, and blessed a silent thanks for the absence of the wicked storm.

"I said stay awake."

"I _am_ awake..." I slurred, keeping my eyes shut defiantly. I blindly created a little roof over the kitten's head with the large rain jacket and tried to control my shivering by locking my joints and clenching my teeth together. I was more aware of my surroundings, and slowly was regaining the ability to think clearly. "Where are we going?"

"... My house," Seifer answered shortly. He shifted me in his arms a little, and my revitalized mind allowed me to become quite embarrassed by the situation. "You need to get into some warm clothes before you catch something, if you hadn't already..."

I opened my eyes to look up at him in time to catch the expression he was covering with annoyance. Was that worry? I locked away the expression to assess it later.

"You know, I could walk myself..." I offered, glancing to the side. My cleared head also let me feel like a helpless little girl.

Seifer shot me a look and locked his jaw. "You don't have shoes, dillweed, and the streets are still flooded."

I frowned and peeked down at the ground to see that the streets were indeed still flooded, perhaps even worse than I had seen the following night. Or early morning. Seifer was wading through the grey flowing water, clad in what looked like black rubber boots, and I felt a pang of sympathy for him. Having to walk around at six in the morning to deliver newspapers in this kind of weather... How awful.

"Wait, is work still on for today?" I asked feebly, closing my eyes as another wave of fatigue drifted over me. I was jostled roughly, though I couldn't tell if it was done purposefully or not. I shot Seifer a glare anyway, just to be safe.

"No, it was called off for today," the older blonde replied as he stepped cautiously off the curb to cross the street. "Not that _you_ would be going anywhere, idiot. Going out in a storm in the middle of the night to save a fucking kitten..." He shook his head in exasperation, and the kitten gave a light 'mew', as if it knew it was mentioned. "Only you, chicken wuss. Only you."

I couldn't help but smirk a little.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, mostly composed of me drifting into light dozes and Seifer shaking me awake. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't let me sleep, and it was annoying me to no end. Yet it was Seifer... He was probably doing it just to bug me.

It didn't seem like very long before I was set down on my feet so Seifer could unlock his house. I swayed unsteadily and hugged the white raincoat close to me and the kitten, giving up on trying to settle my shivers.

The supervisor ushered me inside, his hands hovering around my shoulders in case I were to stumble, and closed the door, locking in the very welcoming warmth. I moved to set the kitten down and heard a light noise of protest from Seifer, though he didn't voice his dissatisfaction of having a kitten roam about in his house, so I didn't care.

"Come here, you gotta get into some dry clothes," he commanded with a gesture, and began sauntering off towards what I would guess was his bedroom. I staggered after him, trailing a hand on the wall for support, and couldn't help but think of what other kind of situation this could have been. Me trailing behind Seifer eagerly to his bedroom...

I hovered at his door and glanced around the room as I hugged my arms close to my chest to keep what little warmth I had, noting the dull greys and blues that made up his room. The colour scheme reminded me of steal, and I couldn't help but admit that it was so _Seifer._ His room was quite tidy, save for the rather large pile of laundry piled in the far corner. His bed was made, his desk was clean and had neat piles of paper and books, and his shelves were arranged tastefully. It didn't surprise me too much. I didn't really think of Seifer as a slob, with the way he presented himself. He was a clean-cut sort of guy. Refreshing.

My studying gaze was interrupted as a pile of clothes was hurled at my head and I grabbed at the threshold to keep myself from falling backwards onto my ass. I caught a shirt before it fell to the ground, but the jeans and underwear flopped to the navy carpet.

"You should have a warm bath," Seifer said, brushing by me and pushing open a door. "Bathroom's right here. You can use the towel on the rack." He glanced back at me, watching as I bent down to pick up the clothes on the ground. "Hope you like eggs."

I made a slight face. "Actually–"

"Too bad."


	6. Christening the Cat

Sorry for taking so long! And sorry for having such short chapters... Once I get the story going, I'll lengthen them I promise.

Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock. I'm planning on drawing some scenes from this story, so stay tuned

* * *

CHAPTER 5 - Christening the Cat

I would love to tell you that my day had started out spectacularly, but it really didn't. I felt like shit, I was coughing up goblins, whenever I swallowed it felt like razors were being shoved down my throat, and it was just plain _weird_ having Seifer treat me normally. I didn't know how to react to him, and I was so used to him being an asshole that having him worry about me and actually try and help kind of threw me off.

I had finished up my bath and got dressed, feeling quite comfortable in the baggy jeans and long-sleeved shirt. I was warm, and finally getting over the shivers, though the runny nose stuck. I had expected as much. Seifer had breakfast ready, and it was quite simple; toast and eggs, along with coffee. Well... He had coffee, while I was forced to drink peppermint tea. Don't get me wrong, tea is great and all, just not without cream or sugar, y'know? I forced it down and scalded my throat, and slowly ate the eggs, as I didn't have much of an appetite... Especially for eggs. At least they were scrambled, so I didn't have to go through the disgusting yoke. Eugh.

I had eaten it all, though, because for whatever reason I didn't want to hurt the feelings Seifer was proving to have, little at a time. I think I could actually call him a _friend_ someday (although I couldn't help wish for a little more than that)... I tried to process that idea, chewing on it, looking at it from all angles. We were acquaintances at best, and I couldn't really picture us being any more than that. We got into too many arguments and had too many differences to be 'friends'. But... were we really that different?

During this deep thought pattern I had noticed that my throat had become uncomfortably scratchy and sore. I cleared my throat and tried to stretch the muscles in there to get rid of the annoying itch, and of course nothing worked.

Seifer guessed my condition and made me another cup of tea to combat it, and gave me some _horrible_ sort of lozenge.

I had spit it out into my hand messily the moment it touched my tongue. "Ugh! What the fuck is THIS?"

"It'll help," he'd insisted, looking at me in reproval (I locked this expression away, as I thought it was kind of cute). "Now put it back in your mouth. Those are expensive."

"It tastes like ass," I murmured, glaring at the little round orange cough drop.

Seifer murmured something that sounded suspiciously like, "And you'd know this how?" before moving to the living room. I could hear him sigh heavily as he dropped onto a couch, and sounds of the television filled the room.

I put the lozenge back in my mouth hesitantly and made an over exaggerated retch before getting out of my chair and putting my dishes in the sink, leaving them for the oh-so heroic Seifer to do later. I had something else I wanted to do...

I left the kitchen and wandered through the living room, pausing only long enough to see that the news was on, showing some sort of story about the awful weather from yesterday and how many basements were flooded. I trekked down the hall, peeking in the few rooms, calling softly for the little kitten, having almost forgotten about it during my bath and breakfast. I hesitated in front of Seifer's bedroom door, my hand hovering over the doorknob, and thought better of it and turned back down the hall. I knew bedrooms were strictly off limits without permission, and it had been closed most the time, so the kitten couldn't be in there.

I looked in the bathroom quickly, doubting the small animal were in there, and spotted my discarded wet pyjama pants on the floor. I hung them on the towel rack to dry, not wanting to make myself seem like a slob, and was just fixing my hair in the mirror went I heard Seifer call.

"Oi! Gerroff!"

I raised my eyebrows as I entered the living room and couldn't help the smirk that lifted my lips at the sight of a disgruntled Seifer lying across his sofa with a little kitten making itself comfortable on his stomach, its claws massaging into the man's shirt and skin.

I couldn't help but be amused at the former bully's situation, and how he looked quite uncomfortable with having his kitten-look-alike curled on him yet refused to touch the thing. He gave me a livid look and seethed, "_Get this thing off me."_

I pursed my lips and walked forward, crossing my arms over my chest and studied Seifer, tucking away his unusual expression to mull over later. Finally, a wide grin lit up my face.

"Say... You wouldn't be _afraid_ of the little thing, would you?" I asked tauntingly, leaning towards the older delivery boy.

He scowled deeply at me, glaring a hole right through my sockets. "Fuck you. I just don't want fucking fur all over my shirt, okay?"

I frowned a little and picked the kitten up, having to tug a little to free its claws from Seifer's shirt and, judging my his wince, his skin as well. The creature mewed in dissatisfaction but its short attention span caught sight of something else and it crawled up my shoulder, its wide blue eyes staring at little dust spores flying throughout the air as it swatted at it.

"I wonder if it's a girl or boy..."

"Girl."

I looked over with a questioning quirk of a brow.

"I took the liberty of checking while you were doing whatever down the hall... Then the thing crawled all over me, trying to get buddy-buddy," he explained, sparing me a single glance. "What were you doing, anyway?"

"Looking for a kitten," I replied with a wince as the mentioned cat began to climb my head to swat at more dust invisible to human eyes. A sudden violent sneeze caused me to bury my face in the too-long sleeves of the borrowed shirt, and the kitten sunk its claws into either side of my head to keep its balance. I sniffled pathetically and gave a low whine.

Seifer sighed and sat up to provide room for me to sit on the couch, shaking his head. "You brought this upon yourself, dumb ass... Going out in your pyjamas in the middle of a storm to save an animal."

I plunked down onto the couch beside him and gave him a dull look. "You seriously wouldn't do the same thing?"

The platinum blonde gave a light shrug. "Sure. Only I would've put on a jacket, put on some shoes, and grabbed my house key, THEN gone to save a pathetic little creature." He ignored me as I flipped him off, instead glancing at the kitten clinging to my skull and humming questioningly. "I wonder what she was doing outside, anyway."

"Free kitten box?" I offered with a shrug, absentmindedly watching the TV as a reporter interviewed a lady wailing about her prized possessions getting ruined from her house flooding. I recognized her as a client... I'd delivered a few porcelain doll sets to her. Quite the collector.

I swallowed thickly, irritating my sore throat, and stood with a sigh, intent on retrieving my unfinished tea from breakfast. I carefully removed the kitten from my head and tossed it gently onto Seifer's lap, smirking at his startled yelp and heated glare. While unexpected expressions were nice, the older blonde's usual glare was one of my favourites... The way his eyes burned could send chills down my spine any day.

I came back with my lukewarm tea and sipped at the dull liquid, enjoying the soothing feeling the mint had on my raw throat. I couldn't help but smile into my mug at the sight of the baby cat nestled into the crook of Seifer's neck, and the fact that the supervisor didn't seem to mind it being there. Her purring could be heard from where I stood.

I sat carefully on the couch and pulled my legs up, leaning back against the arm of the furniture and tilting my head at the man. He felt my gaze and quirked an eyebrow in question.

"What?"

I chewed on my tongue and looked down at the cup in my hands with a little squirm. "... Thanks."

Seifer pursed his lips and turned back to the TV, looking slightly flustered as he replied, "Don't mention it. ... Really. Don't."

I gave him a half-smile and inclined my head back slightly. Seifer was cute when he was flustered or awkward. "You're not half-bad when you put your mind to it, you know."

His expression dropped as he shot me a scowl and gave me a deadpan look that made my grin widen. "Shut the fuck up before I kick you out. I hate sentiments."

Deciding that I didn't want to be thrown into the flooded streets, I quickly changed the subject, my eyes darting to the kitten dozing on Seifer's shoulder. "Hey... Did you notice that she has the same sort of attributes as you?"

He gave me his infamous 'what the fuck are you talking about?' look that made me roll my eyes.

"Honestly... She has the exact same colour of eyes as you do, and your hair and her fur are the same shade," I explained with a wave of my hand. If I hadn't been watching for Seifer's reaction, I would've noticed the very quick split-second of which he again looked flustered and embarrassed before he replaced it with a more characteristic frown.

"Hmm. You don't say," he replied, feigning a lack of interest. "I didn't notice."

"We should give her a name!" I declared, sitting up straight. When Seifer didn't pitch in with any ideas, I looked around the room for some sort of inspiration. I glanced at the other blonde through the corner of my eye and smirked.

He caught my glance and scowled deeply, tugging his beanie low over his forehead. "Don't name some stupid cat after me, idiot!"

I pouted and leaned back against the arm of the couch, my fingers tapping against the ceramic mug. "Well, of course I wouldn't use _your_ name... She's a girl. I was thinking maybe 'Seifette', or even 'Seifera'..."

Seifer glared at me and crossed his arms, his icy eyes narrowing. "Do it and I'll smother you in your sleep."

I smiled brightly, reaching over to rub the kitten's head lightly, ignoring Seifer's threat. "How about Sapphire? It kind of sounds like your name, but no one would suspect..."

"Augh! Whatever! It's _your_ dumb cat..."

I rubbed at my head and glanced off to the side, pursing my lips. "Well, actually..."

He gave me a dangerous look. "What."

"My apartment doesn't allow pets," I told him with a sheepish smile. "I don't really know what to do..."

If eyes could shoot laser beams, I had a hole burnt through my face.

"No way. I'm not keeping your stupid cat."

"Oh, come on! She really likes you, and I don't want to just throw her back onto the streets..." I put on my best puppy face and had to resist the huge urge to smile when Seifer gave a light 'urk', a telltale flush momentarily coloring his cheeks.

"... Jesus Christ. I'm not paying a single fucking penny for it, or cleaning its stinkin' litter box," he muttered, glancing awkwardly off to the side and folding his arms over his chest.

"I'll buy her food and litter, and I'll come over regularly to clean the litter box and take care of her," I promised, sitting forward eagerly with a grin. I didn't dream it would've been so easy to convince Seifer to keep her, and I was very grateful, as I didn't have a backup plan if he had flat-out refused.

"And if it ruins any of my furniture, I'm launching it to mother fucking Hollow Bastion, got it?"

I rolled my eyes with a 'yeah, yeah' and sniffled as I turned to watch the TV, inwardly glowing. I got to see the kitten regularly, and it also offered a very good excuse to come to Seifer's house every other day. The day wasn't turning out to be too bad, besides the sniffling and the sore throat. At least the cold wasn't proving to be too bad.

We sat in silence for a while longer and I found I was fighting to keep my eyes open. I stole a quick glance at Seifer and found him suitably distracted by the weather report and brought my knees to my chest to rest my chin on, allowing my eyes to close. I was asleep within the minute.

I only stirred once during my nap, and that was because I felt something heavy and soft nestle onto me, succeeding in stopping the steady shiver I didn't realize I had. I unconsciously tugged the down blanket closer to myself and lost myself in sleep once again after a weak cough and sniff.


	7. A Goblin is Living in My Chest

CHAPTER 6 - A Goblin is Living in My Chest

When I stirred from my nap, I couldn't open my eyes. I stayed still, working at opening them for a solid five minutes before I could finally crack them open to peek at my surroundings, though my vision was very blurry. I raised a hand sloppily to touch whatever was obstructing my vision and frowned as I felt a sort of crusty goo.

_Gross._

I wiped it on the sleeve of the shirt I recognized to not be mine and tried to sniff, finding it impossible through my extremely plugged nose. Fuck... I tried to groan and no noise came out, only absolute pain in my throat that caused me to clasp a hand uselessly to my neck.

I felt like an elephant turd.

I tried to swallow cautiously, wincing at the feel of katanas sliding down my trachea and looked around, noting that I was most certainly not in my room. I frowned at the steely blue walls and the tidy looking desk and shelves, not at all the messy green room I was so used to waking up in. I was hugging (bad sleeping habit) what looked like a couch cushion close to my chest and I was tangled in navy sheets, the comforter pooled at my feet. I was... in Seifer's room?

I felt something move against my side and jumped like a frog being thrown in a fire, flipping out of the bed, landing on the floor in a mess of pillows, sheets, and blankets. I gave a loud screech, my voice breaking through my sore throat painfully and making me cough violently into my arm. I would've liked to say the yell was manly, but... it really wasn't... Luckily Seifer's bed was just a couple mattresses piled on the floor and my drop wasn't fatal.

I tried to untangle myself from the stupid sheets, having them wrapped around me tightly and pinning my arm under me uncomfortably, making me feel like a fucking burrito. I managed to lift myself long enough to see on the bed, seeing Sapphire, the source of my earlier useless panic, stretching with a yawn and sitting delicately, tilting her head at me curiously. I then fell back into the cocoon of blankets with a light grunt and tried wiggling free again.

After I had managed to free my right leg the bedroom door opened, smacking me in the skull and bringing a surprised yelp from my damaged throat.

"Chicken wuss? I heard your girly scream and– ... What the fuck are you doing on the floor?"

"What the hell?! You douche! You smacked me with the fucking door!" I croaked groggily, my sleep-slurred voice breaking at various words and sounding very raspy. Like I was going to tell _him_ a twitch of a kitten sent me tumbling out of bed... I was able to free an arm at the point to rub at the back of my assaulted head, my eyes willing daggers into the other blonde's gorgeous face, then pushed myself up to a sitting position with a grumble and shoved the rest of the bedspread off of me. Shit, I ached _everywhere_. "How long was I out?" I rasped, my voice causing me to try and clear my throat.

"Well, it's about five PM," he replied, pushing the door open and stooping down to grab the blankets and dump them on his bed, ignoring the indignant meow of the kitten lying there. "You fell asleep at around eight."

I was in no mood to count how many hours that was, but I knew it was a long nap. I rubbed at my watering eyes and let out a groan.

Seifer's hands hooked under my armpits and he hoisted me to my feet, saw me wobble unsteadily and latched onto my biceps to keep me standing. "You've gotten a lot worse," he muttered.

"Thanks for the diagnosis, doc," I said lamely, my voice coming out in a whisper. I hurt everywhere, and it felt like I could barf mucus. A weak cough found its way out of my throat, and I grimaced at the discomfort it caused.

"I was actually just on my way to wake you up, Sleeping Beauty," he said, taking my elbow and leading me out of his room and down the hall. "I just finished making supper."

Right now, food sounded _glorious._ I'd only eaten scrambled eggs in the past forty-eight hours, and right now, I would be willing to go so far as to down a bucket of raw lizard egg yolks. I was starved. "Oh thank god," was all I managed as I trailed after him on wobbly legs, a hand clasping against my empty stomach.

When we reached the kitchen he sat me down at the table and moved to the oven to presumably grab me some grub. I flopped over the tabletop wearily, my head plunking against the wooden surface, a hollow groan escaping me. I've never felt so sick in my life. I hated having to breath through my mouth because my nose was swarming with monster mucus, and I despised how my throat was all scratchy and raw. And my eyes wouldn't stop watering! I could have been sobbing like a widow, the way I had to try and tame my coughs into weak little hiccoughs and tears flowed from my eyes like I faucet. Not to mention the pathetic little sniffles I was able to sneak in once and a while.

When Seifer set a bowl and spoon in front of me I gladly dug in, finding it to be a thick sort of minestrone soup. I was so busy slurping at the hot fluid and finding relief at how it burned away the itchiness in my throat that I hardly noticed he set down another cup of tea, and his mutter about something along the lines of 'echinacea'.

I finished the bowl of soup in five minutes flat and looked expectantly at Seifer with a light sniffle, sliding my forearm over my mouth. He, not even finished half of his bowl, gave a light smirk and pushed himself to his feet to retrieve me more. What? It was fucking delicious.

"Glad you have your appetite back," he mused, setting another portion in front of me and raising his brows as I dove into the meal with enthusiasm. "I was called by the head honcho while you were snoozing, and apparently tomorrow we were asked to help people clear out their basements and shit." He swirled his spoon around in his soup distractedly, pursing his lips and gazing into the bowl. "I let him know that you were feeling ill, and he said to get well soon." He stole a glance that I just barely caught and smirked.

I just noticed that he wasn't wearing his beanie... Every time I saw him without it, I could only gawk at the way his light blonde hair made his blue eyes stand out like... fuck. I don't know. I'm not good at this girly shit.

He cleared his throat and I ducked over my bowl quickly, shoveling some soup into my mouth to hide the blush that I felt heat up my cheeks.

"Of course you aren't going to work tomorrow," Seifer said with finality, scooping some soup into his spoon and letting it drip back into the dish. "Were you planning on going home anytime soon?" I felt his gaze on me and glanced up to see him looking expectant.

"Oh... Well, I– uh." I hadn't really thought of going home since I had been brought here, although I knew I had to go at some point. I stared down at my meal and pursed my lips, inwardly pouting. Truth be told, I didn't want to go anywhere. I felt comfortable, and I was really enjoying Seifer's uncharacteristic caring. I felt warm, and even though I was sick as a dog, my bad mood had mostly been melted away. The thought of me being friends with this guy was seeming to become more and more of a reality... Maybe we already were what one could call friends?

I heard the light patter of the kitten entering the kitchen and looked over at her, trying not to smirk at my sudden inspiration. Instead I glanced at Seifer through the corner of my eye and put on a pout, my shoulders slumping.

"Well, I could go home," I started, fiddling with the spoon in my fingers, "but I... You know. Kinda wanted to spend a bit more time with Sapphire. If that was okay with you."

I peeked over at Seifer to see his reaction, and if I didn't know better, he saw passed my clever little excuse. Him and his stupid sexy smirk. I didn't let it get to me, and waited, keeping my expression innocent. He let a shrug roll off his shoulders and he swallowed his mouthful of soup.

"Whatever," the older blonde said, feigning a lack of interest. "Not like I want to be stuck alone with the dumb cat, anyway."

I narrowed my eyes at him slightly, taking another sip of the delicious soup, absently noting that it was cooling off fast. I thought he agreed to fast to that, but it could've just been me.

"Drink your tea," Seifer demanded, pointing his spoon all threateningly at me, his eyes hardening as he gave me that sort of bossy worrisome look he wore much of earlier that morning. "It'll make your throat feel better."

I gave him a dull look and pulled the mug towards me, giving the yellowish clear fluid an apprehensive look. After an experimental sip, I found it wasn't too bad. Bland like most tea without sugar, with a light mint accent that was quite refreshing to my stupid sore throat. I downed the lukewarm beverage in a few gulps and continued assaulting my meal, tilting the bowl up to drink the rest of the soup.

I set it down with a nice 'ahh' and leaned back in my chair, patting my full stomach with a sniffle. "Thanks for the meal," I said, receiving a grunt in reply. "Who knew you were such a Cooking Mama." I grinned at the deadpan glare and leaned down to pick up the kitten who began to paw at my feet. "Aww, poor Sapphire, you're probably hungry, too." I frowned down at the little thing, who was trying to roughhouse with my fingers as I rubbed her behind the ears. "Wonder when's the last time you ate..."

Seifer pushed his chair back as he stood and stacked my bowl on top of his and grabbed my mug, taking the dishes to the sink and leaning against the counter. "Well," he started with a sigh, "I guess the stupid thing does need food and cat litter."

"She's not stupid!" I said indignantly, holding her protectively against my chest.

The former bully chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair, tilting his head back. I couldn't help but stare. "God, you're such a woman sometimes, you know?" It was his turn to laugh at the glare I shot at him. "Anyway, I needed to head out to grab some other shit, too. I guess I could pick up some stuff for the animal."

I pressed my lips together and looked to the side uncomfortably, shifting in my chair. "I could pay you back later."

Seifer only shrugged and pushed off of the counter and stretched, yawning hugely. "I don't really care," he drawled. "Just... Do the dishes. Then we're even."

I huffed, but agreed. I hated doing dishes, but it was the least I could do... Shit, how badly did I owe him? He found me lying half-naked outside my apartment after a storm, carried me to his house, bathed and clothed me (well, I did those myself), fed me and gave me remedies to battle the stupid cold I had not-so-surprisingly received. Not to mention he so easily agreed to take in the kitten I had risked my neck for... How could I pay him back for all of _that?_ And also... Why was he all of a sudden so... nice?

I gave a light wave as he left and looked over at the dishes, wiping at my eyes once more and sniffling. He'd be gone for a little while... I'd do them later. I set Sapphire down on the floor and rested my head down on the table, my watery eyes suddenly impossible to keep open. I felt very warm and although the hard wooden chair I was in wasn't appealing to my aching body, I couldn't resist the thought of a quick nap. If Seifer got back before I woke up, I'd just... say sorry and get the dishes done...

I was being shaken awake, and again had a very hard time opening my eyes. I still felt very warm, even uncomfortably so, and my body ached more than ever... Particularly the back of my head. After being able to blink open my eyes I found I was staring into Seifer's baby blues, and a sort of sloppy smile lifted at my lips. I must still be out of it...

As my eyes focused a bit more, I found worry carved in Seifer's attractive features, and his voice was dull and distant. I listened harder to hear him as he gave me another shake, the smile dying on my face. Wait, was I on the floor...?

"Hayner! Are you alright–?!" the older blonde repeated, concern lacing in his wonderful voice.

I blinked, trying and failing to get the sleep from my eyes and settled on closing them again. I was shaken again by Seifer.

"Hayner?!" If I was in my right mind, I would've found it adorable how his voice cracked.

"Where... why..." I slurred, wanting to ask questions but unable to settle for one. Where was I? Why was Seifer here? "Mmhot." I tried to lift an arm and grimaced; Why was I so sore? And why was my shirt wet? Why was I shivering? I was _hot_, not cold...

Seifer pressed his hand to my hand and I leaned into the feeling before falling back with a groan, the aching muscles in my neck protesting against the slight movement. It was a useless movement, too, 'cause the man's hand left my forehead the second it touched it, as if burned. I frowned, clenching my eyes shut. The light in the room was making my head pound.

"Fuck," I heard him curse, then sigh. "I think you have a fever. Can you get up, wuss?"

My eyebrows furrowed and I peeked up at him through a watery eye. "Mmnot a wuss, jackass." I tried to pull myself into a sitting position, groaning at the feel of my muscles tightening and clenching. Holy _shit_, this was not cool. I was finally able to pull myself up, with help from Seifer.

"I'm going to assume you can't walk," he muttered, not asking before he picked me up much like he had earlier that morning. Did he have to make it feel as though I didn't weigh anything? Made me feel like a girl...

I grumbled incoherently as he walked to what I guessed was his room, as I was placed quite carefully onto a very soft surface, as if he were afraid I would break. I wanted to tell him I wasn't some fragile princess, but as I opened my mouth, I was overcome by a violent coughing fit. Seifer helped me sit up and proceeded to run off and grab me a glass of water, though I was unable to take a drink without coughing and making the stupid stuff go up my nose. I finally calmed the fit my holding my breath and moaned, sliding an arm around my ribs and leaning forward. Shit, it hurt.

"Are you alright?" the man asked tentatively, giving my back an awkward rub. "Should I call a doctor?"

I replied with an unintelligible mumble and flopped onto my back. I coughed into the sleeve of the borrowed shirt and frowned, plucking at the front of the moist fabric. Now that I was more aware of my surroundings, I realized it was sweat. Talk about gross. I pulled the shirt up over my belly and started squirming, trying to take the article of clothing off without getting up. I heard Seifer sigh and felt his fingers brush my sides, making me shiver as he took the shirt off in a quick fluid movement. He walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer before walking back and setting down a pair of pyjama pants and a white wife beater on my bare chest.

"I'm going to make you some chicken noodle soup," he said, and I gave a light 'mmm' of approval. He moved to the door and hovered, his hand on the doorknob, about to close it after him. I peeked over at him to see that he seemed to be struggling with something, and he cleared his throat and asked hesitantly, "Do... do you need help--"

I grunted and pushed myself up, looking off to the side, glad my face was too flushed to notice the blush. "I'm not useless... I can dress myself, thanks."

He left quickly, obviously thankful that I was well enough to do the task, and I couldn't help but smirk. I took my time unbuttoning the jeans and sliding them off, trying to move as minimally as I could, and got so far as getting the pyjama pants on before I flopped back onto the pillow with a grimace. A low sigh escaped me and I had another coughing fit, though not as violent or long as the first, and sprawled out the best I could on the small twin bed. I was out like a light once again within the minute, overcome by the necessity of sleep.


	8. I Can Be Nice, Too

Whoo, long-ish chapter. I have a feeling this story is going to have a lot of chapters.

Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock.

* * *

CHAPTER 7 - I Can Be Nice, Too

I was just stirring awake when I felt something cold and smooth being shoved under my tongue. Needless to say, I was quite surprised, and sat up very quickly, my face colliding headlong into something. I cursed the same time as the face assaulter did, my hand flying up to my nose and shoving the smooth cold thing further into my mouth, causing me to choke on it and sputter. I went to spit it out, and felt a strong soft hand grasp my chin, keeping my mouth shut over the thing, trapping it in my mouth as I tried to suppress some coughing.

"What the fuck–?" I seethed through my clenched jaws as the scene around me finally cleared in my gunk-filled sleep-eyes. My nose fucking hurt, and I was surprised it wasn't bleeding.

"What the fuck yourself, dumb ass!" I heard Seifer shout, and moved in the grasp of the feminine hand to see him grasping his own nose with an angry embarrassed look. Oh. I bashed faces with Seifer. I was really hoping that I was still flushed so my own embarrassment wouldn't show as I glanced at the person assaulting my jaw with a vice grip that was starting to hurt. I blinked as a familiar red eye came into view, looking down at a watch, silver hair neatly covering the other.

"What– Fuu?" I squawked through my closed mouth. I went cross-eyed to see the thing sticking out of my mouth and saw a thermometer. Go figure.

"I called her over," Seifer grumbled, still rubbing at his nose. "She's studying medical whatever and I thought she might... You know, do something to help."

I ungracefully wiped at my mouth as Fuu removed the glass tool, muttering under my breath. "It would've been nice if you woke me up before shoving something into my mouth," I grumped. "Sets a guy off, you know?" I looked back at the older blonde as he let out a sigh, as if he were overly tired. Well, he certainly did _look_ exhausted.

"That's just the thing, chicken wuss," he explained with exasperation. "You didn't wake up. You were out since nine o'clock last night, and it's around ten right now."

I blinked and looked out the small window on the far steel-blue wall, finding it dark. Ten _PM_?!

"I called up Fuu at five, but she was still at work and couldn't come until now. I was going to wait for her to check your symptoms before calling a doctor–"

"TEMPERATURE NORMAL."

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the silver-haired girl's hard voice. Seifer, on the other hand, seemed used to it, so he reacted as if she had softly spoken the words and merely sighed, letting his head fall back to clunk softly against the wall he was sitting against. I couldn't be certain, but I think he may have muttered 'thank god' under his breath.

I certainly felt much better. I wasn't as sore, I could think clearly, and my head didn't feel like it was on some sort of roller coaster. After an experimental swallow I found that my throat was still sore, and a sniff let me know my nose was still runny. But of course. Colds don't go away in twenty four hours, like most fevers do. Still, it was definitely much better than it was yesterday, and I suppose I had to thank Seifer for that. I still couldn't really grasp the fact that I was lying in his bed, with him looking after me these past two days... Although it was an idea that had really allowed my insides to swell up with that sickening sort of hope. The kind that you knew was going to let you down, because seriously? What I had to hope for took more than just fucking _hope_ and _wishing_.

I sniffled and glanced up as Fuu stood, shaking out the thermometer and walking over to the supervisor's tidy desk to put it in her medical kit thing. Seifer was talking to her in a low voice and she answered in her usual curt way. I didn't bother trying to butt in to their conversation or try to eavesdrop on what they were conversing about.

It was weird, but I found that I had _missed_ her. Fuu. The chick who would stand and laugh with Rai as Seifer beat me up. But then again... Maybe I didn't miss her, per say, just... Found the familiarity of her speech impediment relaxing and rather refreshing. It reminded me of the days when I wasn't hopelessly in love with my rival, where we could duke it out in a struggle match without me getting all flustered by getting too close to him. Then she moved away when she graduated to go to college, with her dumb as a gorilla boyfriend Rai.

I realized that Seifer knew how I felt, having his friends move away as he stayed behind. For the first few weeks of Roxas, Pence, and Olette's absence, I nearly jumped off a roof I had missed them so much. Did they have to leave during the first week of summer?! What was the stupid rush anyway...

My thought pattern was cut off and replaced with annoyance and the usual sort of panic when you start a coughing fit and can't stop. I hacked into my hands, no sleeves to muffle the noise, and Seifer crawled forward to pat my back as Fuu left the room, presumably to get a glass of water. I coughed until my ribs hurt and found myself gasping when I finally stopped. I thankfully drank the water, finding it soothing on my raw throat and flopped back into the pillows whilst throwing an arm dramatically over my eyes.

"This _blows_."

"Tell me about it," Seifer mumbled, exhaling and running his fingers through his hair.

"S-sorry you have to put up with me," I muttered uncomfortably, not lowering my forearm from my eyes. I really was sorry. It didn't look like the guy had much sleep last night, and he had gone through the trouble of looking after me as a result of my stupid actions. "And thanks... Really."

"I said don't mention it," was his reply, and I had to peek over at him from his tone of voice. I pressed my lips together to keep from grinning at his gruff manly way of waving things off. "It's... You know, better than being stuck at home alone while being this sick... you know?"

"You hang out with Rai too much... ya know?" I chuckled, earning a light laugh from Fuu.

Seifer punched me lightly on the shoulder and replied with, "Shut up, chicken wuss."

I was told to stay in bed as the older blonde left to see off his friend, and stared blankly at the bland ceiling as I tried to overhear what they were saying by the door. I smiled as Sapphire leapt onto my bare stomach and shoved her head under my hand, demanding a good petting.

"Thanks again, Fuu," I heard Seifer say. "I'm sorry for calling, I know it's inconvenient for you to drive all the way here–" It amazed me to think that he treated his friends so decently compared to how he treated others.

"UNDERSTANDABLE," was the girl's reply. I heard a rustle of movement and a light sigh. Hugging? "GOOD LUCK." Good luck with what?

"You're the best, Fuu," the former bully said, as if the other had given some sort of big long speech instead of a simple and vague two words. "Come visit some time... And bring Rai?" She must've just nodded, because I heard no answer and the door opened and closed. What I wouldn't give to be in that circle of friends... They seemed as close as my group was. And it had Seifer in it.

I rolled my head over to watch as the aforementioned god trudged into the room and frowned, feeling my eyebrows knit in my forehead. He really did look tired... "Are you okay?" I piped up, earning a quizzical glance.

"Shouldn't that be my line?" he asked gruffly, leaning against his desk and pinching the bridge of his nose. Sapphire leapt off the bed to go and sit at his feet. "How're you holding up?"

"_I_ am fine," I replied stubbornly, sitting up and swinging my feet off the bed. "You look like shit."

"Coming from you, that's really harsh," he said with a light smirk. "Nothing wrong with me, just a little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night is all."

"Because of me?" I guessed, slumping a little. He only gave shrug. "Hey, what about work? You went to work today, didn't you? Was it cleaning basements again?"

"I didn't go," Seifer replied, wiggling his toes as the kitten batted at them playfully.

"What?"

"I had a day off," he added quickly, giving yet another shrug. "Tomorrow, too."

I raised my eyebrows at him, but didn't question him further. "Well, you need to get some sleep," I said, standing up and stretching, wincing at the dull soreness that still clung to my muscles, particularly my stomach and chest. I turned and proceeded to make the bed, when Seifer walked up and snatched the sheet away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Making the bed for you, duh," I scoffed, grabbing the sheet back. Did I need to spell it out for him?

"What? No, you're sleeping on the bed! I'm not the sick one, here," the man argued, again taking the sheet. I didn't let go of it and gave it a good tug.

"I'm feeling much better! It's your fucking bed, YOU sleep on it!"

"You just got over a fucking fever! YOU should still be sleeping, you twit!"

"I just slept for twenty-five hours! I don't need any more sleep–"

"Just get on the fucking bed."

"Make me."

He growled at me and gave me a push, not even aiming for the bed. I stumbled back into the wall and glared, wiping at my nose with an arm and ungracefully wiping said arm on the borrowed pyjamas.

"Pushing a sick person, how mean," I mocked, shoving him back.

"So you admit you're sick," Seifer replied, fully implying the double meaning of 'sick' as he pushed me again. "Now get into bed and go to sleep. You're annoying me."

"Well, isn't someone overly cranky," I growled, giving him a punch on the shoulder.

"_Get in the mother fucking bed, Hayner_."

I couldn't help it. I stared at him for a moment before bursting out into peels of laughter, doubling up. "That... You... Aw, shit..." I rasped between laughs, wrapping an arm around my already aching ribs. I was finally getting over the stupid fit when I looked up at Seifer and saw his expression, which made me lose myself in more giggles. I finally clasped both hands over my mouth when I heard a thump on the wall, presumably the annoyed neighbors from the condo next door, and snickered through my fingers.

"You laugh like a girl," Seifer grumbled, although I heard the shakiness in his perfect voice that meant he was trying to hold back his own laughter. "I'll be on the couch. Go back to bed." He left with a small wave and I growled after him, not even close to losing the argument.

I turned back to the stacked mattresses and stared at them, tapping a finger against my lips. I could just go out there and sleep on the floor, refusing to sleep on the bed, but that seemed too uncomfortable. I could almost hear the click of the lightbulb going off in my head and I allowed myself a grin as I rubbed my nose and stepped up to the makeshift bed. I then dragged the top mattress off the bottom one and let it flop onto the floor, succeeding in creating two little twin beds in the cramped room.

I opened the door (my brilliant idea only allowed it to open halfway) to go fetch Seifer from the living room couch, inwardly gloating that I had found a way to outsmart the other blonde. He was way too tall to sleep comfortably on that hunk of furniture, no wonder he didn't get a good sleep. I entered the room to see he was watching the TV and stretched out on the said couch, his feet sticking off one end, his head propped against the arm.

I kicked the corner of the couch to get his attention, receiving a grunt in response.

"Come on, I fixed the problem," I told him, folding my arms over my chest. It was cold, and I wanted to go back to the warm cocoon of blankets, even if I had just woken up. Blame it on the sickness, I guess.

"Go to bed, chicken wuss," Seifer mumbled tiredly, waving a hand.

"Aren't you even going to come see?" I asked, putting my hands on the arm of the couch and glaring at his upside down head. "I worked so hard to make something work, too..." I pulled off a hurt look, touching a hand tenderly to my heart.

"Shove off, I'm tired," was his heartfelt reply, his hand lifting to push my face away.

"I'll carry you there," I warned with a growl, swatting his hand away. "Don't think I won't.

A slow smirk lifted at his lips and he looked up at me. "Now that I want to see."

"Making a sick person carry you!" I scoffed, surprised he had taken me up on the offer I wasn't keen on going through with. "How... how..."

"Enticing? I won't move from this spot," the supervisor said, looking back at the TV absently. "Of my own free will," he added, his infuriating and oh so addicting smirk widening.

I sniffled and glared, pressing my lips together and trying to map out how I could make this work. I could drag him... Or... Hmm. After deliberating for a moment, I finally gave a loud huff that made the man laugh and stalked forward, kneeling down and grabbing his arm and pulling him onto my back. He flopped over me, putting on his best dead person imitation, nearly making me collapse right there. So I guess they're right when they say muscle weighs a lot.

I grunted in effort to get myself to a standing position, and even then I had to remain hunched over to keep Seifer balanced on my back. "You... suck..." I gasped as I hobbled out of the living room clumsily, only getting a slurred chuckle in response. My knees felt like they could buckle at any wrong move, so I paused once or twice down the hall to lean against a doorframe or wall. The blonde on my back helped by pretending to snore.

I finally got to the room and tried to push the door open further, cursing as it bounced off the mattress and swung back, plunking against my head. "Mother fucking douche berries," I muttered, shifting my weight so I can squeeze through the small crack of the door, ignoring Seifer's indignant 'hey!' as I 'accidentally' scraped his back against the doorframe.

I let out a loud relieved sigh once I was in the room and dropped my charge onto the floor of mattresses, my back colliding with the wall and sliding down. I sat and presented the extra bed I had made with a wave of my hand and took one of the two pillows on my mattress and aimed it at the man's fluffy blonde head.

"Voila. There you go, crabby, a bed to sleep on."

"Hmm," he hummed sleepily, rubbing at his eyes and setting the pillow on one end. "Not bad. Now get to bed."

"Wait! What about a blanket? You need one, too. Where's the closet you keep that shit in?"

"You stay the fuck in here," the older blonde grumbled, pushing me back down onto my bed. "I'll go get another stupid blanket for myself."

Ten minutes later I was staring at the ceiling of the now dark room, my eyes wide, my mind kicking me over and over and over. What the fuck was I thinking, getting my stupid oblivious crush to sleep in the same room as me? Why hadn't I pushed the mattresses further apart? We were practically in the same bed... One single roll and we'd collide with one another.

I bit down on my lip and chewed it as I peeked over at the other blonde in the dim bedroom, rolled on his side facing away from me. I guessed he was sleeping by the slow rise and fall of his ribs, and the tiny sigh-like snore that occasionally rolled from his throat. I smiled a little, finding it kind of cute.

I jumped in my blankets and nearly erupted into a fit of coughs again as Seifer suddenly rolled in his sleep, my hands clasping over my mouth too late to stifle a surprised squeak. I silently blessed the fact that it did indeed look like he was asleep, and that he was the type of sleeper to roll in place... Otherwise I would be in a situation I would rather not be in.

Well... I would like to be in it... Just not with the other unconscious?

I breathed out a sigh and turned on to my side to face Seifer, my eyes glued to his serene face. His very light blonde hair was tousled and his pale lashes fluttered lightly against his cheek bones, his parted lips puckering ever so slightly with each wistful sigh that passed through them. His muscled arms were crossed over his stomach, which I thought was a weird way to sleep... Then again, I fell asleep by hugging things. And if I didn't fall asleep hugging something, I woke up hugging something.

I felt behind me and slowly pulled the couch cushion I had been hugging last night to my chest, wrapping my arms around it slowly and tightly. No fucking way would I wake up attached to Seifer... I had to keep a firm grasp on my dignity. Which was really saying something, as I was all but gawking at the beautiful man as he slept. That was all sorts of creepy, I couldn't deny that. Nevertheless, I went on staring, my eyes flitting from muscled arms to pale hair to fluttering lashes before hovering on his lips.

I felt my face heat up and furrowed my eyebrows, finally tearing my eyes away from the other's mouth and closed them tightly. What was I doing to myself? Allowing this sort of messed up hope crawl into my stomach and tear away at my insides, making me mistake despair and helplessness with anticipation and optimism. While it may be a miracle that Seifer was treating me like a friend, I couldn't push my luck. Getting romantic with him was nothing short of a miracle that I knew would never happen.

I rolled onto my back and pressed my palms to my eyes as I felt the stupid stinging there, my teeth clenching. I wouldn't cry over something like this. I wasted enough time moping about my dismal chances with the part-time Disciplinary Committee leader. I should be happy that I was getting closer to Seifer, whether it be as acquaintances or as friends.

But what will he be like once I get better? Surely I'll be well enough to go home tomorrow, and the next day I could go back to work. Will he go back to being the indifferent coworker? Bossy, uncaring, unknowingly the object of my dreams and goals? Surely it would. But who was I to be ungrateful for even knowing this godly being? I should be happy I could even talk to him, let alone argue with him. I know as well as he does that he could get any girl he wanted, and that most guys looked up to him in some sort of awe. I guess I was just one of those guys, only sighing after him much like the hoards of women.

As I shook myself from the depressing thoughts I found myself staring at the platinum blonde-haired man again, and my eyelids were drooping. Despite the fact that I had just slept away an entire night and day, I was still tired... Probably overslept.

Pushing my luck, I inched a tiny bit closer to the other male, tensing as a frown graced his full lips. I relaxed once his subconscious let him know nothing was out of the ordinary and his expression went back to peaceful and gazed at him for one more minute before allowing my own eyes to close and take me off to a land where the only people who existed were me and Seifer. My Seifer.

.x.o.x.

I woke up early, and thank god I did.

At first, I only noticed how I had the tickle of a suppressed cough in my throat, and my nose was stuffed to the point that I was breathing through my mouth. It then occurred to me that my pillow was quite hard, and it was moving. I froze and my eyes snapped open to see that I was indeed not on my pillow, but nestled snugly on Seifer's stomach. Worse yet, I had my arms looped precariously around his muscled forearm, the stupid couch cushion meant to be my hugging subject nowhere to be found.

Hoping over and over again that I hadn't woken Seifer up while getting all close and friendly with him in my sleep I slowly sat up and untangled our extremities, my eyes still wide in the shock of waking up in such a predicament. Maybe it was for the best that I was most likely going home today. Too much Seifer was proving to be bad for my health...

I had only just sat up and scooted away from the dangerous being when he stirred, his eyes clenching momentarily before blinking open, revealing clouded icy orbs. He rubbed the sleep from them clumsily and yawned, one hand moving to his stomach, where my head had been resting just moments ago. He patted his stomach, as if looking for something, and pushed himself up onto his elbow, looking down at his clothed torso before glancing over at me. I inwardly cursed as I felt the telltale heat flush my cheeks and looked to the side, my fingers raking through my crazy blonde hair. I needed a shower.

"Morning, chicken wuss," the supervisor grunted, pulling himself into a sitting position and rubbing at his eyes again. He glanced over at the clock on his desk then squinted over at me. "You're up early."

"S-sorry," I mumbled, "I didn't mean to wake you." I couldn't help but think how adorable Seifer looked with his disheveled morning hair and groggy behavior... Not to mention his sleep-slurred voice and its husky edge was really, really hot.

"S'fine, I usually get up early anyway," he replied, yawning again and kicking off his blanket. "How are you holdin' up?"

"Fine, I guess," I said with a shrug, trying to sniffle. "Normal cold symptoms."

"Fuu gave me this website to check out," Seifer grunted as he got to his feet, wobbling from the unsteady springs of the mattress and walking to his desk. He picked up a small slip of paper and squinted at it. "She said it had some stuff to cure common symptoms of a cold n' shit. Wouldn't hurt to try."

I tilted my head and quirked a brow, shoving off my own blankets and getting to my feet. "Sounds interesting... If it has something for a stuffed nose, I'm all for it."

"Let's check it out after breakfast, I'm hungry."

"Oh sure, put your hunger before a sick person's n–" I cut myself off as my stomach snarled loudly, bringing a bright blush to my cheeks. Shut up, I didn't eat for fucking forty hours!

Seifer let out a bark of laughter and pulled the door open, squeezing through to the hallway with me in tow. "What do you say to eggs?"

"Well—"

"Too bad."


	9. Cold Remedies and GTA

Sorry for the huge delay, I got stuck in a writer's slump... I've been writing this chapter paragraph by paragraph for the past month, so hopefully it makes enough sense! It's sort of acting like a filler, I think, as it doesn't do much for plot. Not that any of my chapters so far has had any plot...

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 8 - Cold Remedies and GTA

"You look ridiculous... This is awesome."

I glared heatedly up at Seifer, wishing for his hair to catch on fire to wipe that stupid sexy smirk off his face and to show him something to _really_ laugh at. "Shut the fuck up, you're the one who suggested I do this stupid shit." We were looking through the website Fuu had provided us, reading and trying a few of the remedies to help get rid of the annoying symptoms of the common cold (from which I was suffering), and Seifer had suggested that I try the one to get rid of a stuffed nose.

"You sound like a fucking dweeb with your nose all clogged," he had explained. "It's annoying." Besides his rude way of explaining, I had no problem. My stuffed nose was bothering me the most, anyway.

So he explained what I had to do, and I tried the best I could to follow the directions, weird as they may be. Right now, I was sitting in a chair and holding my breath while slowly moving to crouch over my knees. Once my chin touched my leg (which was fucking impossible, seeing as I wasn't all that flexible), I was allowed to let out my breath through my nose, and I'd take another slow breath through said stuffy nose and move to sit up. I apparently only had to do it once, but Seifer had told me I had to repeat it five times, the stupid bastard. Anything to get me to look like an idiot.

Well, much to both of our surprises, it had worked. I could actually breathe through my nose with ease, although it was still a bit runny. The weird remedy said I had to keep breathing through my nasal cavity to keep it from getting stuffed again, or something dumb like that. I was grateful, but the sore throat was still annoying me. It was at the stage where it was gross and scratchy, and all the stupid website said was for me to "drink lots of echinacea tea and water". How dumb.

And for coughing fits, I was supposed to hold my breath. Really helpful, right? Jesus...

Besides the sore throat, occasional cough, and sort of stuffy nose, I was pretty much cured. All I had to do was wait for the rest of the symptoms to go away... I guess I had my awesome immune system to thank. Not to mention Seifer, of all people.

So after the stuffed-nose cure we sat in the living room, me sprawled on the love seat with Sapphire and a cup of tea, Seifer in the arm chair with a mug of coffee and a newspaper. I flicked through the channels on the tube absently, not seeing any of the commercials or TV shows that flicked across the screen, my mind buzzing on topics of nothing in particular (coughseifercough). I couldn't help but peek over at him through the corner of my eye and watch how his expression changed every time he flipped the page, from bored to interested to annoyed and back to bored. It was an excellent feast for my weird obsession of seeing his different expressions and emotions, and I turned my full attention on him when he hovered over a page for longer than the others, his face holding its mildly interested look.

"What'cha reading?" I asked as I rubbed the kitten behind her ear, pulling off a nonchalant air. I saw as he glanced up at me through his light eyelashes before looking back down at his newspaper, and for a second, I was sure he'd tell me to mind my own business or to shove it.

"Some shit on the flood," he grunted, and I allowed myself a smirk. No bad mouthing from him... If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was warming up to him. Maybe if I kept being civil to him, he'd be civil back... It was weird to think about, but made such obvious sense that it almost hurt to know I hadn't thought of it in the years before. I forced my smirk into an interested frown and raised my brows as Seifer looked up at me, expecting more.

He ran his fingers through his impossibly blonde hair that I was only just getting used to and let a sigh drift through his nose. "Lots of people had their basements flooded and TTDS helped them out, as you know. The article just elaborates on that, and goes on about other things affected, like the Twilight Town train in Central Station." He inserted a light shrug and folded up the paper, tossing it onto the coffee table and reclining back in his armchair. "Goes on about old people having to walk around in the water and their complaining, mostly."

"Huh." I sunk back into the couch and held my hand above Sapphire, watching as she shoved her face into my palm and did that cute wobbly kitten walk over my stomach, demanding my full attention. I took another sip of my tea and looked at Seifer to see him mesmerized by the TV, which was currently stuck on the weather channel. I pressed my lips together and watched the report with him, but not really paying attention to the actual temperatures or weather warnings, mostly just... thinking. I wondered when he would pipe up and tell me to get out... I was freeloading, after all. I wasn't sick any more, so I could go home at any time. The only excuse I had that wasn't creepy and didn't include me telling the supervisor that I couldn't stand being away from him for too long was the kitten now lying on my chest, her paws batting at my fingers. She was a Godsend.

I jumped lightly as Seifer spoke up, my eyes ripping from the TV to his figure and saw him looking at me with raised eyebrows. "Are you well enough to work tomorrow?' he asked, a hand absently scratching at his abs.

"Yeah, I feel way better," I replied, gazing down at the kitten to avoid staring. "I probably could've started today," I added guiltily, taking another sip of tea.

"Whatever," the other blonde said, looking back to the TV. "I think most of the crew was cleaning basements... Only a few were put on delivery duty. Doesn't really matter."

"Is it really okay for you to take time off, though?" I asked. I couldn't help but be curious... He had both yesterday and today off, when I swore his usual break was on Saturday. "You know... Being a supervisor and all."

He hummed in reply and waited until next weeks estimates of temperature finished before replying, "I had t— Does it really matter?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, curious as to what he cut himself off from saying. He had to what? I didn't push it and sat up, noting the dull ache in my muscles that hadn't quite fully dissipated. "Is it okay if I grab a shower?"

"Go ahead. There's a stack of clean towels on the bathroom counter, and the hot water may take a moment to kick in."

"Thanks," I said, standing up and walking to the hall, dropping the kitten on Seifer's lap and smirking at his indignant "Augh!"

.o.x.o.

After my shower I found that I did not have any underwear. Which... is sort of awkward. I definitely did not want to put on a dirty pair, and I didn't really feel comfortable asking Seifer, but what choice did I have? I glared at my reflection in the mirror, pressing my lips together in contemplation. After a moment I let out a puff of air and wrapped the fluffy towel around my waist and stepped into the breezy hallway with a shudder, then proceeded to walk to the living room, marveling at how my feet sunk into the carpet as I walked. Seifer had a very nice house... I made a mental note to check to see if they had any vacancies in the neighborhood. Although it may be weird to suddenly move close to Seifer...

As I neared the living room, I slowed and peeked around the corner, finding the older blonde sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch, holding a 360 controller in his hands. I couldn't see the TV from where I was standing, but from the foul language, gunshots, screeching of tires, and the small smirk of satisfaction tugging at Seifer's lips, I could only guess that he was playing GTA.

I cleared my throat and he glanced over at me, grunting in question and gluing his eyes back to the television. My annoyance at his lack of manners pushed the awkwardness of my predicament to the back of my mind and I frowned at him as I murmured, "I need underwear."

Apparently I had over thought my situation, as he didn't look twice at me and replied absently, "I washed your shit, look in the laundry room. You can grab another pair of jeans and a shirt from there, too."

Feeling chagrined that I had made a fuss about something so childish, I shuffled down the hallway, finding the laundry room on the other side of the hallway closet. Surely enough my clothes were folded on top of the dryer, and I couldn't help but notice again that Seifer was very organized, independent, and just... tidy. I wondered idly at how he would react to my mess of a house if he ever set foot in it as I closed the door behind me and got dressed, basking in the wonderful scent of fresh linen and pure Seifer as I slid a red and black long sleeved shirt over my head, the fabric soft against my skin.

I walked back to the living room, my spirits high after the refreshing shower and my drastically lowered cold symptoms, and plopped onto the couch behind the blonde. Leaning against the arm of the couch, I watched with a light interest as he played the foulest game known to man, allowing myself to be only slightly impressed as he chased after a car of gangsters while skillfully weaving in between cars. I noticed that he failed to hit a single person, and felt a tiny smirk tug at my lips.

"Stop smiling to yourself, it's kind of fucked up."

I jumped slightly and shot Seifer a look, finding his blue eyes still glued to the screen. How the hell...

"You let out a sort of sigh when you smile," he replied, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. He quickly caught on to how _weird_ he had just sounded, flushing slightly and adding, "It grates on my nerves, is all."

I felt my face cool off and (wondering idly when I'd started blushing so easily) scowled, folding my arms tightly over my chest. "I was only noticing that you don't seem to kill anybody you don't need to on this filthy game," I replied hotly.

I saw him stiffen and on the screen he purposefully swerved in his chase to hit a mailman before continuing in his pursuit. "There. Jesus, you're uptight about the stupidest shit. AND you sound like a woman."

"I wasn't being uptight!" I retorted, my temper flaring. "And I don't sound like a fucking woman! I'm just saying this is the most pointless game ever created! All you do is... drive around and do stupid shit and... pick up hookers and... and chase after stupid mobsters."

At this point, Seifer had pressed pause and turned to look at me, his elbow propping up on the cushion, just skimming my foot. "Okay, first off, there aren't really any video games that have a fucking 'point', right? People play them to escape the world and all the 'points' everything _has_ to have. It's just a moving picture you control on the tube, and all the big shot companies make these for is pure entertainment. If you want this to have a point so bad, it's a stress reliever, it's fun, it lets you do something you can't do in real life, and now I'm going to play it because you don't want me to." He stared at me for a long moment, with me staring back wide-eyed, before turning and resuming his stupid game.

I floundered for a moment, not expecting such a heated response, and quickly found my own temper. He didn't need to get so mad! Still unable to articulate a reply as deep and... _weird_ as Seifer's, I went with, "It's still a dumb game."

"Aaand you're a towel. We come to accept these things."

I made a face at him and leaned over to let Sapphire climb up my arm, dropping the argument. I stayed silent for a few minutes, playing with the kitten and ignoring the huge gang fight going down on the television, before inevitable boredom ate at me and I asked, "Do you have a DS or something?"

"No, because unlike you, I don't invest in owning every video game system and more video games than the population of Twilight Town."

"A simple no would have sufficed," I said bitterly, pushing at his head with my foot. Surprised at his unresponsive grunt, I continued, "And don't give me that, you have a 360."

"Yeah, but that's all I have."

Only when he moved to stand up did I notice he had turned off the game. I watched him move to the kitchen and heard the fridge open and close, and he came back with a bottle of beer in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. He knocked the water container against my forehead and I accepted, giving him a quirk of my brow as he sat down and began to flick through the channels.

"Ever think that I would want a beer?" I scoffed, taking a sip of my water nonetheless. Not that I really wanted one, I was just enjoying giving the guy a hard time.

"Maybe," he said, taking a sip of the aforementioned beverage. "But this shit is expensive and like hell I'd waste it on you." He shot me a single glance before looking back at the TV. "Besides, you're sick. Sick people drink water n' juice n' shit."

We shared a comfortable silence after that, or rather, as comfortable a silence could be with me beginning to get fed up with his attitude towards me. Half of me knew he was probably just trying to get under my skin, the other half was just annoyed... Yet another small part of me was relieved that he was beginning to act more like himself. And, to make things complicated, another part of me was disappointed that he was acting more like himself... It seemed that we would lose the closeness we had gained in the few days I had stayed there. Then again, was it a real closeness of friendship we had gained? Or was it just Seifer being a closet mother hen? Whatever...

"Hmm, this delicious beverage that you don't have reminds me... You haven't forgotten about the staff party on Friday?" A slick eyebrow raised in question as those piercing icy orbs landed on me.

"No," I lied. I had completely forgotten. "Should be fun."

"Everyone's chipping in some munny for booze, movies and pizza," Seifer said. "You willing to put in a few?"

I shrugged. "Sure, whatever. I'll put some in once I get my wallet..."

"When were you planning on going home, anyway?"

I knew the question would come, and I was sort of shocked at how casual he had asked. It wasn't at all the sort of rude 'get the fuck out' I had thought, which was really relieving. "Uh... I don't know. Whenever, I guess."

"Well, I'm going to walk that way, 'cause I have to go stop by the office," Seifer offered. "You could probably tag along."

"Yeah, that would be cool," I replied, putting Sapphire down on the floor and watching her take off. "When were you planning on leaving?"

"After my beer," he said, taking a gulp of his drink and flicking through more channels. "Get your shit together, don't worry about the clothes. Just return them whenever... I'll lend you some shoes, too. Like hell I'll carry you again."

"I didn't ask you to carry me!" I said indignantly, pausing in getting up to glare at Seifer. "You just did! I could've walked."

"Shut up, princess, and go get your pyjamas."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry again for the dumb delay and sort of pointless update... I planned to have much more in this chapter, but I just needed to get one out there, ya know? The next one will be better, I promise. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, and thanks for all the reviews and alerts! It means a lot to know that my first fiction on this site is at least a little bit successful... C:_


	10. Thriving for a Brick House

Yo yo yo yo yo! I had fun writing this chapter. Sorry it's kinda short and it took long, but here it is! Ta da!

Enjoy. And thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome.

CHAPTER 9 - Thriving for a Brick House

I spent most of the next hour sitting on my couch and staring at the mundane white ceiling. I felt odd, sort of empty, and exceptionally lonely... Fuck, I was getting _soft_. I should be used to being lonely, I've been living alone for years, my friends have all moved away, and my only social life comes from work and the few coworkers I get along with.

It was Seifer's fault. First off, he tormented me for most of my life, from the moment our feeble childhood friendship came to an end to this unstable and confusing present. Then, two years ago, he began to worm into my heart, ripping open my chest and tearing out my entrails so he could squeeze into my artery and take it up, both filling and emptying all the nooks and crannies that my friendship with Roxas, Pence and Olette couldn't fill. The ones that even my deceased father and mother had never touched. It was such a soothing and relieving feeling, and yet it tore me to pieces. I was on morphine while axes dismembered my body.

Seifer was my heroin. His very existence made me feel whole, yet in reality he was very lethal to my mental health. He was throwing off my groove and disrupting the hard shell I had created for myself in my miserable and lonely life.

I tried to convince myself more than once that I could've been fine if my apartment allowed me to keep a pet... If Sapphire were with me, I wouldn't be feeling so lonely. But I begrudgingly accepted that no pet, no matter how cute and lovable, could fill the gaping void in my chest.

Let me explain it as a metaphor. A pet provides a love equivalent to that of the straw house in the story of the Three Little Pigs. It provided shelter, but was weak and feeble and was likely to break in time. Friendship was a stick house. I was provided with better shelter, I lived in comfort, and I was allowed a peace of mind... Yet if someone came and gave this house a shove, it would collapse. Good thing is that this house, being made of sticks, was easily rebuilt.

What I wanted... No, what I _needed_ was a brick house. It was what I thrived for. A house to go to that provides the ultimate care and doesn't collapse easily. The ghosts of my past and the loneliness that always threatened to overcome me would be blowing at the brick walls of my house, yet it would not fall. I am pretty sure this brick house is the equivalent to love, and I was also pretty sure I wasn't going to get it. I'd have to stick with a stick house.

Crazy metaphors and loneliness aside, I was _bored_. Thankfully, my cold symptoms were almost completely gone. I only had a slightly runny nose that I hardly noticed, and my throat was a tiny bit sore. I pursed my lips and flopped onto my back, swiping the remote off the coffee table and flicking on the tube. I half wanted to play video games, but went with the more lazy option of channel surfing.

As I cruised through the few channels Twilight Town offered, I thought back to when I last saw Seifer. He had his usual black beanie on, pulled low over his forehead, and was wearing a black corduroy jacket. The dark contrast of his clothing made his eyes stand out, effectively dazzling me.

"Are you feeling better, chicken-wuss?" he had asked, seemingly not noticing the fact that I was staring.

I blinked, snapping out of it, and nodded with a gulp. "Yeah, I don't feel sick at all." I shuffled my feet and glanced to the side, really not wanting to go home. "Thanks again, Seifer... I'd probably be a lot worse if you hadn't have found me that morning." It was getting less awkward to thank him, I noticed idly.

He waved a hand and looked away, his other stuffing into a pocket. "Don't mention it. If I catch you sleeping half-naked on the general store's step again, so help me God, I will kick some IQ into your skull via my foot and the curb." He gave me a serious look and pointed at me. "Stop being a dipshit. Bring your key outside with you."

"There was a kitten that was going to drown at any second!" I defended myself, puffing up indignantly. "I didn't have time to think!" I deflated, a pout working its way to my face. "I really wish I could bring Sapphire home with me..."

"Believe me, so do I..." The object of my infatuation adjusted his beanie and tilted his chin, his infuriatingly sexy smile tugging at one side of his lips. "I gotta jet. Don't forget about your cat... If it does anything anywhere that isn't a litter box, it's your head. And if its stench gets out of the closet, I'm dumping the stupid litter in your pillowcase."

I rolled my eyes and shoved my hands into my pocket, the after-storm weather slightly chilly. I could even see my breath. "Sure, sure," I said, smirking back at him. "I clean the litter box, I know. When is a good time for me to stop by to do it?"

Seifer thought for a moment, then reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys. I stared as he fumbled with them for a moment, taking one of two silver keys off of one loop. He handed it to me and said, "Here, take it. Come in any time to do it. I'm not always home, so use this to get in... I'll make sure you know when to come clean it." He gave me a suspicious smirk and quirk of his brow, then turned to walk away, waving over his shoulder. "Later, wimp."

"See you, jack ass," I replied easily, walking into my apartment and greeting the lady at the desk, asking sheepishly for an extra key to get into my apartment.

A smile tugged at my lips and my eyes shifted to the silver key on my coffee table, and I felt a warm bubble reside in my chest. I wondered idly if me and Seifer had taken the great leap from 'acquaintances' to 'friends' yet, and thought that it was obvious. What sort of acquaintance gives you a key to their house? Definitely not Seifer, who had trust issues to begin with. What thrilled me to no end was that I finally realized that we were no longer rivals. Sure, we still fought and didn't get along all too well, but we could now stand to be in the same room as one another, and I think we have come to enjoy one another's company.

It wasn't the sort of thing I was thriving for, but it was something that I could definitely live with. If I couldn't have Seifer the way I wanted, I could very well do fine with being his friend.

What if... What if I got as close to Seifer as Fuu and Rai are? He could smile at me with no sense of mockery or sarcasm, and we could joke easily and just hang out. I stared at the key on the table and sighed. In due time. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

x.o.x

My alarm clock said it was four in the morning when my phone went off. I was tucked in my bed after a mostly uneventful day and was very groggy and didn't realize my phone was ringing until the fourth high pitch shrill pierced my ears. I grabbed at it with a groan and flipped it open, staring at it for a moment before placing it against my ear.

I was silent for a moment, then let out a gravelly, "Mmm... hullo."

"Chicken wuss."

I propped myself up on an elbow, squinting again at the clock. "Wha– Seifer? What the fuck, it's _four in the morning_."

"The... the cat litter stinks," was his reply, and I couldn't miss the slur in his voice.

"The cat litter— Wait," I fully sat up, now half awake. "Seifer, are you _drunk?_"

"Uhm... No." He let out a breathy crackled laugh that would have been really hot if I still wasn't sure if I were dreaming or not.

"Shit, you are!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening.

"No! No." He took a moment to calm his chortles, then said with a serious tone, "No, I'm not. Th-the cat's shit box stinks, and I can't sleep with it... stinking so bad."

"Who the _fuck_ gets drunk at four in the morning?!" I asked, now very angry that he had woken me up at such a god awful hour in the morning for such an idiotic reason. And by a drunk.

"Hey... Hey, I'm not." I could hear some racket on the other line, and Seifer added again, "I'm not drunk, Hayner. Come clean this shit up, now."

"We have WORK tomorrow, you dumbass!" I said shrilly, swinging my legs out of bed. "Why the hell are you drinking? And when you said clean up the cat box anytime, I didn't think 4 in the fucking morning!"

"You get your ass over here, or... or I'm gonna throw this cat out. That was the deal."

"Shit," I seethed, running my fingers through my hair. "I'm bringing my work shit over there and just sleeping there, then, you fucking dillhole."

"Just hurry the fuck up, this shit smells." _Click._

"Fuck." I slapped my cell phone shut and dropped my face into my hands, my fingers rubbing roughly at my eyes. I let out a long sigh and pushed myself to my feet, grumbling as I moved blindly to my closet to grab my backpack and feeling for my work vest and a change of clothes. I pulled a hoodie over my bare chest and yawned hugely, contemplating for a moment whether I should put jeans on... Deciding to just go in my pyjama pants, I tossed my cell phone and wallet into my bag and slipped it on my back, moving into the kitchen.

I made sure I grabbed my key chain and that Seifer's key was on it before slipping on my shoes and leaving the comfort of my apartment, wondering why the fuck I was actually going through with this... Mostly because I knew Seifer was serious when he said he'd throw the cat out. Cold hearted bastard.

I was almost fully awake by the time I skate boarded two blocks and hung my head back as I coasted down a hill, sure that I wouldn't hit anybody considering the fact that the streets were understandably empty. If this shit was going to become something regular, so help me God, I'm going to shove an iron up Seifer's—

I jerked out of my stupor as my skateboard hit the curb and nearly biffed it, my feet flying forward and righting my balance. I let out a quivering breath and got back on the board, shaking my head. "Shit..." No more spacing out if I didn't want to get myself killed...

It took all my concentration to make sure I didn't get lost as I skated along the dawn bathed Twilight Town, and I was thankful for the navigating skills I had gained from the delivery service and the fact that I had mapped out the route coming back from Seifer's the day before. Yet everything always looked different at night...

I was both grateful and disgruntled when I finally came to Seifer's complex and kicked up my board, tucking it under my arm and moving to number 23, banging my fist against the door and making sure a deep scowl was on my face for when Seifer came to open the door. I was angry, and I was going to give him a piece of my mind...

I waited for thirty seconds and shook my head, muttering a curse word under my breath and trying the door, finding it unlocked.

"Seifer?" I called as I walked in and locked the door behind me. I trudged through the familiar kitchen and dropped my keys on the counter, wrinkling my nose at the mess of beer bottles and cans spread across the counter top. Holy shit, is this what it took to get Seifer drunk? What a tank.

"Seifer!" I shouted again, dropping my backpack on a chair in the dining room. My already short impatience was coming to the end of its rope. "What the hell! It doesn't even stink in here!" I bent down to pick up Sapphire as she came careening into my shin and propped her on my shoulder and walked into the living room, now exceptionally annoyed.

My annoyance flared even greater as I tripped over something as I moved through the living room to go down the hall and caught myself on my hands, the kitten's claws sinking deeply into my shoulder with an indignant mewl. "Fucking-- Clean up your fucking messes!" I looked back at the source of the tripping and squawked, finding it to be Seifer's leg.

I crawled over to the blonde lying face down on the floor, any anger effectively wiped away and replaced with worry and panic. "Seifer?" I squeaked, my hands hovering over him. What if it was alcohol poisoning?! I shook his shoulder, then stared at his back, relieved to see it rise and fall with deep breaths. Well, he wasn't dead...

As Seifer's eyebrows scrunched in his forehead and he frowned, it became apparent that he had merely passed out, and my impatience once again flared up and I aimed a smack at the back of his head, earning a growl. The drunkard's eye blinked open and aimed a glare at me, and I merely shook my head while staring dangerously back at him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked in a deadpan voice, suddenly extremely tired.

"_Shit," _came the older man's reply, his hand lifting to cup his head as he pushed himself to his knees.

"Who drinks five cases of beer by themselves and gets themselves hammered? _At four in the morning._"

"Shut up. Jesus," Seifer slurred, shooting another bloodshot glare in my direction. "You... Did... Ugh. Clean the fucking cat box."

"It doesn't even stink, you jackass!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. "You're a dumbass! I'm going to fucking bed, as it's now four forty-five, and I have to get up for work in an hour and a half." I pushed myself to my feet and resisted the urge to boot him in the head. "And you, my friend, have to _start_ work in an hour and a half. Paper route, remember?"

The supervisor shook his head for a moment, his mind trying to piece together a reply, and finally said, "No... Not tomorrow. Red's covering for me."

"Still. We start work in little over two hours." I set Sapphire on the ground and moved to the end of the hallway, shoving open the door that bounced back and squeezed into Seifer's room, finding the two mattresses still taking up most of the room. Not that it would've mattered, anyway, because I would've taken the bed either way.

I peeled the hoodie off in one violent movement and tossed it on the floor then flopped onto the mattress I had slept on the night before, pulling the blanket up to my stomach and folding my arms under my head to glare at the ceiling. What was Seifer's deal? Getting smashed, waking me up, forcing me to come over for no reason...

I didn't look over at the man currently storming around in my angry thoughts as he entered the room, but my subconscious couldn't help but flit my eyes over to his frame as he pulled off his shirt clumsily, revealing the muscled torso I always find myself staring at even while he was clothed. I swallowed thickly and looked away as he glanced down at me and blinked as I found myself immersed in darkness as he flicked off the light and flopped heavily onto the mattress beside me.

Ten minutes later I was finally drifting into a light doze, my mind half full of thoughts and half full of dreams, my eyes opening occasionally to stare dully at the mundane ceiling. I didn't understand Seifer. What made him tick? What went through his head? What did he think of me? I was about to give up on the questions swirling in my head and made to turn onto my side, but didn't quite get that far.

You could guess that I was understandably baffled when Seifer rolled into me, his forehead colliding softly against my temple, his arm draping over my bare chest precariously. My eyes widened and my face heated up, and sleep was shoved far off of my list as I stared at the ceiling in shock. _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_ A strangled sort of noise left my throat as the sleeping drunk's arm snaked around my ribs and tugged me closer, so my side was flush against his chest and stomach. I could feel his abs against my elbow, and his breathing was going right into my ear... I could also smell the alcohol on his breath.

I stayed completely still and only allowed myself to relax when I was sure he was asleep. Even then, I was positive I was not going to be able to sleep, what with the man I loved tucked against my side so snugly, breathing raggedly into my ear. Even if he was drunk. Even if he was asleep. Even if he probably thought I was somebody else.

Sleep became even more impossible as the older blonde began to dream, with his breath becoming quicker and his forehead scrunching against my temple, his arm curving tighter around my torso. At first, I was afraid he'd wake up, but then as he calmed back into a deeper sleep, I found myself wishing he had... I would never be able to sleep at this rate. Especially not when he went into these stupid little dreaming fits every five minutes. I even tried to prod him awake, once, but he hadn't even twitched as my finger poked at his forehead. I debated plugging his nose, but decided against it, instead pursing my lips at the ceiling and lifting one arm to tuck under my head. I might as well get comfortable, as I was stuck there until Seifer decided to move again... Which could be until his alarm clock went off.

I shook my head and let out a careful sigh, looking down at the strong arm over my stomach and allowing myself a tiny smirk. If being drunk proved to be an excuse for this, I was going to get smashed at tomorrow's staff party.

* * *

EDITED: Oct 21, 08.

_A/N: Okay, so I actually don't drink at all, so writing next chapter is going to prove to be interesting... XD I dunno, mixed feelings about this chapter, although I guess I like it in the long run. Now I gotta get my ass to bed, because I work in six hours... Fable 2 release! I can't wait to get my copy.  
_


	11. You're a Fucking Roller Coaster

Hey, hey, hey, sorry for taking so long to update... Though I think I may be out of my slump now, which means hopefully faster uploads?

Thank you guys so much for your support and your reviews! They really do make my day, and I feel bad for making you guys wait so long! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 10 - You're a Fucking Roller Coaster

Like I had predicted, I did not get another wink of sleep that morning. Seifer hadn't moved a single inch besides breathing, and I got uncomfortable fast, yet I was reluctant to move. For if I did take my chances in getting comfortable, that would mean I had to turn sideways, which meant Seifer would either be spooning me or... Well, our faces would mash against one another if I turned the other way.

My annoyance at Seifer's behavior that morning wavered between extreme and nonexistent throughout the hour and a half I had lied there sleeplessly. Every time he let out a sigh that bathed me in the very slowly fading alcohol stench made me tense up and it took all I had not to sock him in the nose and just... I don't even know. Leave? But my anger seeped away each time I stole a glance at him, seeing his peaceful face, my heart leaping in my chest. Again, the fool was playing with my emotions... I tucked away the serene expression and forced myself to look away, lest I do something stupid.

I hurriedly shoved Seifer off the very second the alarm clock on his desk went off and shot up, dashing over to slam down the snooze button. I groaned and bent over the desk, rubbing at my eyes, thankful that I had gone to bed earlier the night before.

I glowered at Seifer as he sat up blearily with a hand clasped against his head, his lips pursed in a silent 'oooh'.

"How ya feeling?" I scoffed, bending down to pluck my hoodie off the ground. "Sober yet?"

His head whipped in my direction, his baby blue eyes wide. "Wha— Oh." He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, his other hand throwing the blanket off of his lap. "Sheee-it."

"Do you always go on little drinking sprees in the middle of the night?" I asked, moving passed him towards the door with my hoodie draped over my shoulder.

"Jesus Christ, shut the fuck up," Seifer groaned as he pushed himself to his feet slowly. "You sound like a chick."

I scowled at the older blonde's retreating back and squished into the hallway and into the kitchen to scoop up my bag, swinging it onto my back and marching back into the single corridor. As I moved into the bathroom I caught a glimpse of Seifer leaving his room with a pair of clean clothes slung over his shoulder and offered him a huge smirk, closing the door purposefully behind me.

"Dibs on shower."

"Fuck you."

.x.o.x.

I had lost most of my steam after the shower and getting ready for work sequence. I was still annoyed at Seifer, yes, but I couldn't place _why_... Probably because he had called me over to his house for no good reason in the middle of the night because he was drunk? But then... when I thought about it, I couldn't be angry about it. In a way, it made me feel wanted and warm. Yet he was drunk! Who knew if he even knew what he was doing. So, after much deliberation, I have come to the conclusion that I was cranky. At Seifer.

He seemed okay with that. Or he didn't care. Most likely the latter. All I knew was he didn't remember calling me, and it was pretty safe to say he didn't know he was curled against my side for the majority of the morning. That made me more cranky towards him, and again, I couldn't really tell you exactly why. Perhaps because it took away from the warm feeling it gave me to know he wanted my company? He was piss drunk. That was that.

"So I called you. At... four."

"In the morning."

"To clean the litter box?"

"To clean the fucking litter box."

It was six thirty in the morning and the crisp air stung my lungs as we made our way to work, side by side, Seifer showing me which short cuts to use. We had just cut through Tram Common, climbing onto a garbage dispenser and over a ledge, and I was scowling as Seifer laughed at his drunken antics. We were walking along an indent between two rooftops, the blue shingles brushing against our pant legs, and I felt my cranky mood dwindle from a bonfire to a flickering candle.

"You're such a fucking dweeb," I said, shaking my head and jumping down onto a ledge after Seifer. This was one thing I loved about Twilight Town... The architecture of the city and the way everything was built. Particularly Tram Common. It made for endless short cuts, an excellent skate park, an awesome place to play hide and seek (for those younger kids) and it was the best place to play tag (also for younger kids). I had so many memories here that made me smile. Like the time Roxas and I had raced across Market Street and to the Clock Tower.. Whoever won had to buy the other sea salt ice cream for a month. I had won, of course.... If I took pride in anything, it would be my speed.

"I'm not the one grinning at myself like an idiot, _dweeb._"

I jolted back into reality and found Seifer crouching on another ledge, his face about a foot away from mine, his hand extended. I felt my face flush slightly and took the hand, allowing him to help me up onto the thick concrete wall.

"I was just remembering something," I replied, dusting off my jeans and following him, hopping down the other side into an alleyway.

"Like what?" Seifer asked, glancing up at me as he hopped down another ledge, deeper into the dim path.

I jumped down after him, feeling my heels tingle from landing improperly. "Just memories about this place... How me and Roxas raced to the Clock Tower from here."

"Yeah? Who won?"

I couldn't tell if he were interested or not, as he continued walking with his back to me, out of the alleyway and into the more brightly lit street. "I did," I replied shortly, jogging to walk beside him.

"I figured." He looked down at me, noting my raised eyebrows, and added, "Blondie wasn't that fast, and you're one of the quickest in the delivery squad."

"Oh," I mumbled, linking my fingers behind my head. "Yeah, Roxas was better at Struggling... More power, I guess."

"I'm stronger, though," Seifer pointed out with a smirk. "Must've sucked for him, being in the middle... And my speed isn't too bad, either."

I glanced over at him through the corner of my eye and grinned. "Faster than me?"

"Maybe at a few things," he said, grinning back.

"Then let's make a bet!" I said, stopping and putting my hands on my hips. "We'll have a race."

"A race?" Seifer repeated in amusement, also stopping and looking back at me. He glanced me up and down and smirked, giving me a nod. "Fine. When and where?"

"How about now? To work?" I suggested, lowering myself into starting position.

"Well, I would, but there wouldn't be any point," the older blonde replied with a chuckle. "You aren't very observant." He pointed up towards the building we were standing by and pulled open the door, walking in. "I win."

I looked up to find the logo of our workplace looming over me and blushed slightly, stalking into the room after Seifer. "Well then, tomorrow! After work. We can race from the Sandlot up to Station Plaza."

"Sure, sure, chicken wuss," Seifer said easily, waving a hand and putting down his side bag. He pulled his work vest out and slid it over his black wife beater and asked, "You wanted to make this a bet?"

"Oh. Right." I had pulled on my own vest and rubbed at my head, unsure of what to bet on. Seifer didn't like sea salt ice cream... I didn't want anything (nothing that wasn't creepy or impossible anyway), just to show the arrogant bastard that I could win. "You think of something."

"You win and I'll cook you dinner for a month," the blonde said with a shrug. "If _I_ win, you have to—"

"Be your slave for a day?"

I whipped my head around as I felt an elbow rest on my shoulder and found Axel hovering behind us, having just entered the room. The bag slung over his shoulder indicated that he must've just finished the paper route... Slow poke.

"Fuck that, Axel," I growled, tipping his elbow off my shoulder.

Yet at that exact moment, Seifer had said, "Fuck yeah, Red!"

I wheeled on the former bully and gaped at him. "No way! Those bets don't even balance out!"

"Well then, if you win, I'll be your slave for the day," Seifer said, walking towards the water cooler. "Not like you'd have a chance, anyway."'

"As if _you_ can beat _me _in a race!" I scoffed, hanging up my backpack and crossing the room to stand beside him, grabbing a paper cup from the dispenser and pouring myself some water. "Sure you're strong, but I am pure speed!"

"We shall see," came his simple reply, and with one last sexy smirk, he went into the supervisor's office and closed the door behind him.

.x.o.x.

"Hayner."

"Sorry?" My head snapped up to see one of the supervisors, Locke, addressing me and I straightened up from where I sat on the dusty old lounge couch.

"You've been taking a lot of breaks, you doing okay?" Locke asked, taking a seat beside me.

"I'm fine," I said quickly, a shrug rolling off my slim shoulders. "I'm just feeling the days I had off, is all... Getting back into the groove, I guess." I looked over as I heard Locke chuckle and raised an eyebrow in question.

He didn't elaborate on why he had laughed, but leaned back into the couch and ruffled at my hair. "Yeah, I heard from Seifer that you really were quite sick. You're feeling all better, then?"

"Yeah, much better... I'm glad it lasted as short as it did," I replied, leaning forward and propping my elbows on my knees. "I actually don't feel any of the symptoms any more. I'm just finding it hard to keep up." I ran my fingers through my hair, both as an act of light frustration and an attempt to fix my 'do after Locke had messed it up.

"It is a fast business, I guess it'd be a bit troublesome to get back into the groove after taking a break," Locke agreed, his gloved hands moving to tighten the bandana tied over his silver hair. "Seifer seems to be doing alright, though... Yet again, he's been in this job for longer than you have."

"Oh, that's right," I murmured, looking towards the door. "Seifer missed all those days, too... Was that really okay?" I looked over at the other supervisor, my eyebrows knitting in my forehead. "With him being a supervisor and all?"

"It surprised me when I heard he had asked for it off," Locke replied, scratching at his jaw. "And with such short notice. But the year he's worked here, I guess he had never asked for any day off besides his usual Saturday, so the boss said yeah. Sure, we felt it, with two of our best employees gone, but it couldn't be helped. You were really sick, and Seifer felt the need to help you out. No big, you guys are back now, and you'll be back in the groove in no—"

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait." I held up a hand, interrupting the man as a realization dawned on me. "Seifer asked for those days off to _help me out_? To take care of me?"

"I have a feeling that I wasn't supposed to tell you that," Locke said in a sing-song tone, smiling to himself sheepishly as he rubbed at his neck. "Look, you didn't hear it from me, okay? Lord knows Seifer can beat the shit out of me if he wanted to..."

"And Lord knows you can steal his will to do it if you wanted to, you bloody thief," I said absently, my mind reeling. Why on earth would Seifer go through the trouble to stay home and mother me? First he finds me on the wet doorstep of a grocery store, then shows me the hospitality of his home, allows me to sleep in his bed, cooks for me, lets the kitten I had risked my skin to save to live there... I could not ask for more, nor thank him enough. Part of me felt warm and fuzzy knowing that he had done something so big for me, and another part was slightly annoyed.

Of course I was annoyed. How could he go and take days off of work to look after _me?_ Until last week, I was his worse enemy! His rival, the object of his annoyance and hatred... To do something so selfless... No, who was I kidding. I wasn't annoyed. I was confused. Why would he do something like that for me?

"I'm going back to work," I said quickly, cutting off Locke in the middle of whatever he was saying. "See you at the staff party." I walked briskly away, feeling his surprised gaze on my back. What had really surprised me was the heat rising to my face, and the telltale burning sensation behind my eyes. Was I seriously going to cry? Over something like this? What was there to fucking cry about? I grabbed the parcel sitting in my cubby and shoved open the door, ignoring Locke's concerned call.

Of course I ran into Seifer as I turned the corner. Why the fuck wouldn't I? I had the worst luck on the planet, after all. And of course he sensed that something was wrong.

"Shit, Hayner, how many times do I have to tell you to— Wait, what's wrong?" I didn't look up at his face to see his expression, but I could hear the worry thick in his voice.

I could feel tears sting my eyes again and I pushed at him, trying to run by him, yet his strong hand looped around my arm, effectively stopping me. _Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go... _"Please let go," I said, not looking back at him and glad how steady my voice had sounded. "I need to deliver this package."

I heard the hesitant hitch in his breath, meaning he had probably opened his mouth to retort, but after a silent moment, I felt his vice grip loosen on my arm. The moment his hand dropped, I had taken off down the alleyway, leaping over a bent bicycle and turning sharply around the corner. There I had slowed to a stop and leaned against the brick wall, my free hand pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration and exasperation. The only reason I felt like crying was because I felt the familiarity of friendship, I convinced myself. Yet why was that even a reason to get teary over? I was never one to get teary over something mushy. The last time I had a real cry was the months following my parents' deaths.

Now that I didn't feel like I would blubber like a little girl, I thought on Seifer's motive. Why? Maybe he wanted to be friends. Maybe he was genuinely worried about me, or just felt some sort of need to take care of me in my time of need. Maybe... No, no, no. I wouldn't allow myself to think that. There was no way Seifer felt the same way I felt about him... No way. Allowing myself to even suggest it only created that sick hope that ripped apart my dreams and created that awful lonely feeling. No, it just made the lonely feeling more prominent. I was always lonely. I learned to live with it.

"Hey. Slacker."

I could've jumped out of my skin right then if it were possible. I nearly dropped the parcel tucked under my arm and I'm very sure I had let out a yelp. My head snapped up to see Seifer leaning coolly against the corner of the wall, the shadow casting a dark line across his face.

"I thought you had something to deliver."

"I do," I said, my heart still beating rapidly in my chest. "I just needed—"

"Another break?" Seifer finished, raising a brow. "What's up, pussy cat? You're acting strange."

"I just... needed to think," I murmured, looking at the ground and shuffling my feet.

"Care to share?"

I could feel his expectant gaze on me and I pressed my lips together. "Not yet. I... still need to think a little more."

I could hear Seifer let out an annoyed sigh and glanced up as he pushed off the wall, turning back toward the delivery headquarters. He glanced over his shoulder and stared at me for a long moment, and for a second I thought he'd press for more information again. Yet instead he shook his head and said, "Well, think and walk. You can't keep the customer waiting." He gave me a small wave and began walking, and I could have sworn he said something else, but I couldn't hear it over the clacking of the tram that passed behind me.

I wonder what he had said.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter didn't have the party scene in it! I've decided that the party itself could be an entire chapter by itself, and that it would be best to cut this chapter off right here instead, ya know? But I do believe I'm out of my slump, and I have most of the next chapter mapped out, so methinks I'll update faster! Not a month later? Hope you guys liked the chapter, sorry for the light angst! Thought I might throw in another FF character that doesn't see much action in KH fanfiction._

_Please review! Let me know what you think! I really really appreciate it. I'm also crashing through my artist block, so if you guys want to see any of my scenes on paper, just suggest something! Anything! I'll draw it for ya. Much love!  
_


	12. Hugging Cold Ceramic

Okay! That was better. Not a month wait this time. I had some fun and some difficulties writing this chapter... At last, the long awaited party scene! I have mixed feelings on this chapter. Blah. Check the author's note at the end for some drawings I did.

Thanks for your patience and your wonderful reviews!

* * *

CHAPTER 11 - Hugging Cold Ceramic

Work had ended without anything terribly interesting happening. I was still hung up on my newly acquired information about Seifer and his 'days off', my thoughts on his intent wavering. What if he did care? So what? We weren't rivals any more. Any normal human would try and help another, right? Even Seifer. Yet I couldn't help but wonder... What if my being sick hadn't been the reason for him to ask for the days off? He could have found my illness to be an opportune excuse to ditch work. The old me would have easily accepted that. The me a week ago.

For I have come to accept the fact that my views on Seifer have changed, even more so than they have in the past two years. Not only was I irrevocably in love with him, but I saw him as a _person_ now. He felt things the way every body else did. He was affected just as easily. He could change... These realizations made it harder on me. I found it easier to love him, so much easier to be drawn to him, now that he wasn't a stone cold perfect bastard. He had flaws, flaws that I have yet to find out...

I felt a dull urge to find them. Seifer, the man I had envisioned as a god... What were his flaws?

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize how much time had gone by. I had continued on with my job without thinking. Picking up a parcel, dropping it off, going back to headquarters, picking up a parcel, dropping it off... It was only when Locke had thumped a hand against my back when I snapped to reality, hardly catching the last half of his sentence.

"... job today, it seems you're back into the groove!"

"Huh? Oh... Thanks." I blinked bewilderedly at the clock. Work was already over?

"Are you sure you're all better?" Locke asked hesitantly, looking at me with concern. "You seem a little out of it."

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I replied, flashing him a half smile, waving off his worry. "You excited for the staff party? I know I am!" I actually was indifferent about the party. Sure, I was partially excited to hang out with my coworkers without the 'work' part, but I mostly just wanted to go home. Or maybe go for a long walk. I still had a lot of thinking to do...

"Didn't think you'd get away without pitching in, did ya?" an all too familiar voice boomed behind me, a hand clasping against my shoulder momentarily.

I turned to see Seifer and gave him a wry smile, trying to ignore the quickened thudding in my chest. I needed to act normal. Casual. "No, actually, I didn't forget," I said snidely, turning to snatch my backpack off its hook. I had forgotten completely. "How much munny, exactly?"

"I put in fifty," my unintentional tormentor replied, reaching passed me to pluck his own side bag from its place. I held my breath as his arm brushed against my chin and pulled away from Seifer quickly, hastily pulling off my work vest and shoving it into my bag. I busied myself in searching for my wallet, furiously shouting at my heart to calm the fuck down. Why had these feelings suddenly intensified? All of them had, from blind hope to blatant hopelessness. I knew which one was dominant. It was always dominant. Yet right now, for whatever reason, _hope_ was actually winning the tug of war. It was as if a child was pulling a hundred body builders slowly over the line.

I growled at myself, ignoring the odd looks I had received. I didn't look up, passing the growl off as frustration of not finding my wallet.

How could I be so reckless? Of course _hope_ wouldn't be enough. I smiled bitterly to myself. You couldn't spell 'hopeless' without 'hope'. To make myself miserable, I first had to be happy. What a disgusting world...

My head resurfaced from my pessimistic pool of words and I yelped as a hand slipped into my back pocket. I whirled around to stare at a smirking Seifer, dumbfounded.

"Before you rip apart your backpack in your little hissy-fit," he said smoothly, "here's your wallet." He dropped the item he had yanked from my back pocket into my hand and I stared at it, my face flushed. I fumbled for the munny and shoved it into Seifer's hand, muttering under my breath.

I saw his mouth open and looked up blankly, expecting him to poke more fun at me. I saw the difference in his expression and my curiosity peeked, but he closed his mouth, resuming staring at me.

"Thanks," he finally said, and flashed me a grin. I merely raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged off the thanks, slipping my backpack over my slender shoulders. He was acting weirder... Yet I couldn't catch a glimpse of any human flaws. Still perfect. Bloody perfect human.

"So the party starts at six, right?" I asked, glancing at the clock. Four o'clock. Two hours. "Anything else I need to know before I go home and get ready?"

"Leave your grump at home, this party is meant to be relaxing and fun. Got it?"

I made a face at Seifer and moved for the door, waving over my shoulder. "See you in two," I said, and was disgusted at myself for missing him already.

What have I gotten myself into...

.x.o.x.

I didn't dress up excessively for the party, as I really wasn't the type. I did think about it for a good half hour, but then thought... Why? To impress who? Seifer? Like he'd be impressed by a good shirt or trendy pants. Why would I want to impress him, anyway? Because I have a raging crush on him? It didn't change anything.

I did put on a black button up shirt, however, over a white long sleeved shirt. But it wasn't excessive. Just classy. And... maybe I did put on my best jeans that fit me just right. But it wasn't _excessive!_ I convinced myself that it was just to make me feel better, not try and fish compliments out of Seifer.

Well... Maybe a little.

Anyways.

I fidgeted as I waited in front of Axel's house, unsure if I should just walk in or be polite and wait for someone to open the door... Although, judging by the loud booming music coming from inside, chances are they didn't hear me knock. Or ring the doorbell. Twice. I looked up and down the street and sucked in a breath, ignoring the second thoughts I was having about coming to this dumb party... As if Seifer or Axel would've given me a choice. I pushed my way through the door, nearly whacking someone who was about to go outside for a smoke and smiling apologetically. I squeezed passed him and squinted into the house, a frown making its way on my lips... Why was it so dim? Did the music have to be THAT loud? What was that smell?

I pressed myself against the wall as two coworkers careened by, looking as if they were wrestling. I thought for a second that I should stop them, but thought the better of it... If they broke something, Axel would light them on fire. It didn't concern me. What I wanted to do was find somebody I knew, or find something to eat... I hadn't eaten supper before I had arrived. Didn't they say they were buying pizza?

I rubbed at my shoulder sourly as more roughhousing people, unrecognizable in the dimly lit crowded room, bumped into me and gave me an elbow to the arm. Well, it was just the same as work... Lots of shitting around, only this time no boss to worry about. Or rather, no boss on duty to worry about, as I thought I just saw Rufus go by just then... Where was Axel? Locke? Seifer?

I let out a sigh of relief as I found the kitchen, a brightly lit sanctuary with nobody messing around to injure me. I spotted Axel and was about to go over and say hello, but found he was leaning over and muttering into some chick's ear with a grin. She didn't work in the Twilight Delivery Squad... I shook my head with a smirk and went to the fridge, pulling a bottle of beer from a brand I wasn't familiar with and twisted the cap off. Maybe I didn't have to stay for too long... Maybe I could skip out after seeing Seifer and Locke, if I could get away with it.

"Hey heeeey! Hayner! Buddyyy!" someone said behind me, thumping a hand against my back and making me choke on the bitter beverage. I turned to look at my assaulter, coughing and sputtering, and smiled weakly at the other blonde.

"H-hey Demyx," I murmured, noticing his slight wobble. Was he already drunk? Hadn't the party just started? "Hitting the alcohol hard, are we?"

"Whaaat? I'm not drunk," he slurred, waving a hand and nearly backhanding a passing Zidane. "Well. Maybe a little tipsy. Why aren't YOU?" He put an elbow on my shoulder and I wrinkled my nose and leaned my head away as his face was shoved into mine.

"Uh, because I just got here?" I said, raising my eyebrows. "Why are so many people already drunk? Didn't the party _just_ start?"

"Well, people started showing up early... Me and a bunch of the guys just came over as soon as work was done. You were actually one of the only ones who didn't." He squinted at me and wobbled a little once again, even though he was using me to hold most of his body weight. I tipped his elbow off my shoulder and took another swig of the rather bland beer.

I hummed disinterestedly and looked over at Axel, who was now closer to the unknown female and trailing his fingers up and down her back. I quickly snapped my eyes back to Demyx and threw a half-smirk on my face as I replied, "Well, I was told six, so here I am. Did you guys order pizza already?" I looked around the kitchen, trying to avoid looking at Axel and his anonymous guest as they got a little more friendly...

"Yeah, actually, about an hour ago," the mohawked-boy said, gesturing over his shoulder with his chin. "It's still on the table in the dining room, go ahead."

As if I needed _his_ permission. I was starved. Glad to have an excuse to leave Demyx in the kitchen, I made my way into the dining room, squeezing by some mindless dancing drunks to get to the table, where a messy display of pizza, chips, and other various snacks were displayed.

I stared at the one remaining piece of pizza in dismay, scowling to myself. I'd need at _least_ three to be able to tackle my hunger... But one would have to do. I reached for it, my eyes sweeping over the other snacks, looking for something else that could help quell the grumbling of my stomach, but my fingers hit the greasy wax paper of the pizza box, not the pizza itself. My eyes snapped back to the now empty box before looking around wildly, finding too many people to be able to catch the culprit who stole MY piece of pizza.

Fuck. I angrily grabbed a paper plate and threw several handfuls of various potato chips onto it, along with some pretzels and carrot sticks, before stomping away from the table, shoving a few people out of my way. I found the living room after squeezing my way through hordes of drunkards and made for the armchair before someone could snatch THAT up as well. Bloody savages. I picked at my "dinner" as I watched the people in the room, frowning as I realized I didn't recognize a lot of faces. So there goes the idea of a _staff_ party... Most of the unfamiliar faces were chicks, and I couldn't see one of them that wasn't unpleasant to look at. Probably Axel's doing... Of course people wouldn't want just a bunch of sweaty delivery boys at a party. For most, persons of the opposite sex were needed to have a good time.

I didn't fall into the category of "most".

I was sick of the artificial taste of the potato chips and was picking at the snacks on my plate by the time I realized I was looking for Seifer among the faces that entered and exited the living room area. Where the hell was he? He was the one who wanted me to come here... Why had he wanted me to come so badly, anyway?

I was finishing my third bottle of beer when someone tapped their knuckles on my head from behind, and I knew who it was before I turned to look. I glared up at Seifer and raised a hand to check to see if he had wrecked my hair, ignoring the wave of relief that washed through me at the sight of him. I had it bad.

"Where the hell were you?" I asked, scooting a little away from him as he sat on the arm of the lazy-boy chair. I noted that it was slightly harder to form words in my head. "I've been here for nearly... an hour and a half."

"I was watching karaoke in the other room," he replied easily, taking a drink of something in a red beer cup. "I didn't know you were looking for me, sorry."

"I wasn't looking for you," I mumbled quickly, looking away and taking the last swig of my beverage. "I was just wondering where you were. This place is crazy..."

"I know," Seifer said, frowning. I noticed that he didn't slur at all, but I smelled alcohol on his breath. He's been here since work had ended, I was sure, yet he wasn't drunk... Not even tipsy, it seemed. Yet here I was, after three bottles and it felt like I was tipping sideways. "Axel invited a whole lot of other people, and now it's way too crowded and noisy."

I didn't know why I felt a slight thrill when he said that until I heard myself saying, "You don't want them here? Not even the girls?" Was he not interested? Lord knows he could get _any_ of them to sleep with him, easily.

"I would rather it be just our coworkers, you know?" he muttered, looking away.

He was probably blushing, but I couldn't tell in the dim lighting. He said something else, but I couldn't hear him... Someone had just turned up the volume on the stereo system, and 'Girlfriend' was blaring impossibly loud. I couldn't even hear myself shout, "What?"

I saw him repeat himself, but I still couldn't hear him. Seifer looked like he let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed my hand, standing and yanking me off the couch. I tossed my half empty plate of snacks onto the empty seat and murmured a lost protest, my eyes locked on our hands, my spinning mind having difficulties concentrating on both walking and the fact that Seifer's hand felt warm and callused and so... _right_. By the time we were in the slightly quieter kitchen, I had forgotten why we had left the living room, and my gaze was still glued to my hand fitted in Seifer's.

He pulled his hand away and stuffed it into his pocket after seeing me stare, which brought my eyes back up to his face. He was wearing his beanie, I thought dully. My hand twitched, desperate to snatch the forbidden thing from his head so I could stare at his light hair and marvel at how it matched so well with his light blue eyes...

"As I was saying," Seifer said loudly, pulling me from my train of thought. I tore my eyes from his face and looked at the counter, finding a stack of red cups and grabbing one. I then grabbed at the nearest bottle, which turned out to be some cheap brand of vodka, and splashed some into the cup. I hated vodka, but I wanted something to burn away the hopelessness still carved into my heart, at least temporarily.

"I was talking to you, you dumbass," the older blonde stated when I didn't turn back to him. I tested the clear liquid and retched lightly at the taste. I was about to bring it to my lips again when the same hand of my emotional attacker wrapped around my wrist, pausing the action to pour something in it. It turned the clear alcohol into a swirl of orange, and I turned to see Seifer putting down a carton of orange juice. "There you go," he stated, annoyance coloring his tone. "A Screwdriver. Now stop ignoring me before I smack you, dipshit."

I made a face at him and leaned my back against the counter, folding one arm over my stomach, the other bringing the new concoction to my mouth. It didn't taste great, but it was better than the vodka by itself. "What?"

"Well, I was asking before if you wanted another drink, but it seems you've helped yourself," Seifer mumbled, finishing whatever was in his cup the same time I drank the last burning drop of mine. "Settle down there, or you aren't going to last very long."

I grumbled at him and turned back to the messy display of alcohol, wondering what to try next. I hadn't been to a party since graduation, which was... two months ago? I blinked unintelligibly at the bottles, unsure of what to try next.

I heard Seifer sigh and he reached over me, grabbing a bottle of jagermeister and pouring some in my cup, as well as his. He asked me to get a can of Red Bull from the fridge and I moved to do so, finding with every passing minute that it felt weird to move. It never did take too much to get me drunk... A few more of these and I would be done for. I tossed the can at Seifer with poor coordination and clung to the fridge after closing the door, closing my eyes and clunking my forehead against the cool metal appliance. I could feel the vodka burning in my abdomen... Something told me I should stop while I'm ahead, but I ignored it as I took the cup from Seifer. I hated how he gave me that _look_. What was it supposed to mean?!

I took an angry swig of the alcoholic potion and coughed at the taste, pressing the back of my hand to my lips. At least it didn't burn my throat... "Sweeter than I remember," I sputtered in my defense against Seifer's raised eyebrows. It was like sweet-tarts were having a party in my mouth against my will... I didn't like sweet things very much. I took another gulp before lowering the cup, however, because I remembered what I told myself the night before. I was aiming to get smashed. Why? I don't know. Part of me said it was to get back at Seifer, so let's just go with that.

I was three quarters of the way done the sweet beverage when I felt Seifer's eyes on me and finally looked up, my tongue sliding across my lips. "What?" I asked, now taking note of the light slur of the word. I was feeling slightly more disconnected from my body, and found it hard to have a focused thought process. The only thing I was currently aware of was the drink in my hand, the fact that Seifer was staring at me with an unreadable look, the dull thud of the music in the background, and how my body felt an urge to sway to it.

"Are you... okay?" he asked, a crease forming between his brows, disfiguring the scar that ran neatly across the bridge of his nose. Where did he get that? How deep did it go? He didn't have it when we were kids... When did he get it? I stepped forward, ignoring his question and reaching up until my fingertip pressed against the scar with coordination that could've been better.

I didn't know I was unconsciously moving forward until Seifer's palm met my face, pushing me back a couple of inches. I realized then that my finger had slipped from the deep line across his forehead to the edge of his lip, dragging it down slightly. I didn't like that... I lifted it up, so it looked like a sort of half-smile grimace. I smirked against the older blonde's palm at my little joke.

Seifer's other hand snatched my hand away from his face and he kept his gaze locked onto me, his expression a mixture of annoyance, confusion, anger, concern, and that one I didn't recognize. Yet... it seemed so familiar...

"Seriously? What are you doing."

It was more of an accusation than a question, but I answered anyway, my voice muffled against his hand. "I WAS making you smile, pouty-pants."

"No, I mean— Ugh, never mind." He pulled both of his hands away and stepped away from me, moving passed me to the fridge, where he pulled out one of the bland bottles of beer. I finished off the last mouthful of my drink with a grimace and put it down, deciding I wasn't up for anything more powerful than a classic beer. So I copied Seifer and pulled out another bottle of beer, only much less graceful, and followed him out of the room, my hand trailing along the wall whenever it was in reach.

I trailed after him until we came to another room, one that looked like a second living room, with a futon replacing the couch. A large TV was set up against the far wall with what looked like some sort of karaoke playing, but it was abandoned. Besides three other people, the room was empty, which was very nice... The music was still just as loud as in the living room, and I couldn't even hear myself think, let alone anyone speak.

I nodded and lifted my beer in Locke's general direction as he waved at me from the futon and moved to sit beside him, feeling Seifer sit on my other side. I was already a quarter way done my beer, and knew I should slow down. I hadn't eaten enough earlier, and I was positive I was going to feel it, yet I was too addicted to the fact that I could only feel the pleasant feeling of company, rather than the hollow pain of loneliness or hopelessness.

The next hour and a half went to just sitting around, with myself finishing two beers and starting another one. I could definitely feel the effects of the vodka, jagermeister, and three previous beers, as I could no longer form a coherent thought, nor could I form a sentence without the words slipping from my lips prematurely, without thought or pronunciation. Not that anyone could hear me... When Seifer, Locke or I had anything to say to one another, we would lean in to each other's ears and say it. I must admit that I quite enjoyed it when Seifer had to tell me something.

I noticed that Seifer didn't come even close to being drunk. In my drunken stupor, I couldn't even notice any signs of tipsiness in him... Locke was about as hammered as I was, slurring and chuckling at everything, and very near sleep. Even though it was only about ten PM, I felt very much the same way... My eyes were already itching for sleep.

The music had finally been turned down to a decent background volume, leaving my ears ringing. I still wasn't able to think all that well, and when anyone spoke, their voices were a bit too loud, under adjusting.

Yet, even though people were speaking in heightened volumes, I couldn't hear them very well. It was like I was in one room, and everyone else was in another... No matter how hard I pressed my ear to the wall, I couldn't quite comprehend what they were saying. Everything was in slow motion, even my own sluggish movements, even the churning in my stomach, the thudding in my chest as Seifer leaned toward me with his worried look, his hand gripping my shoulder and giving it a tiny shake. I vaguely remember opening my mouth and feeling my tongue form around words, shoving them out messily, and the look of utter shock and surprise crossing over Seifer's face.

I then remembered the churning in my stomach becoming more solid, and suddenly everything was back to regular speed. I hastily shoved Seifer away and ran from the room, bumping my way down the hallway and shoving open the nearest door, blessing the fact that it was indeed the washroom. I ignored Axel's indignant shout as I ran in on he and his lady friend half dressed, pressed against the sink, and fell against the toilet ungracefully at the exact moment everything in existence heaved from my stomach.

I hated the world, and the world hated me.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I'm very sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting! I didn't want too much to happen, yet this was a very important chapter to the story. I'm sorry if I got the drinking and being drunk part wrong... I sort of had to research and ask my big sister about those, because I've never really gone drinking nor have I been drunk, haha... Hope you liked it! It is longer than usual. :'D_

_Here's some doodles I've done. (Minus spaces... silly links.)  
_

_i36. tinypic. com/ 2n9eky. png - This one is for Bexmar! She (he?) was the one who suggested it... Sorry it isn't very good, I think I'll redo it soon. When it's not 6 in the morning. Phew.  
i35. tinypic. com/ 655rtz. png - This is a little Hayner doodle.  
i36. tinypic. com/ 6gk046. jpg - This one is a very bad photo of a Seiner sketch. C': My scanner's broken, sorryyyy...__  
I'll have Ninny-na's drawing done soon!  
_  
_Well, there you are. I'll have the next chapter done soon, as I'm excited to write more! _

_Please review, I shall love you forever. Feel free to suggest more ideas for more drawings/scenes!  
Love ya!  
-K  
_


	13. On Your Mark

I am so so sorry for taking so long! :C I have no excuses other than a shitty writer's block. I'm in an eternal writer's block. But all your other fabulous Seiner writers were updating like nuts, and I felt obligated to get SOMETHING out there!

So here's a shoddy chapter of Duality. I'll probably go through and edit when I'm more confident in my writing skills.

* * *

CHAPTER 12 - On Your Mark

I don't know where I expected myself to wake up, but it wasn't where I had woken up the following morning. It took me a while to realize where I was, what had happened, and why the fuck it felt like I got clubbed in the head with a metal baseball bat.

I tried once to open my eyes but had to snap them shut immediately afterward to ease the throb of my temples, so I tried to recognize my surroundings by feel and smell. It was very hard trying to think through my pounding headache, but I managed to discover that I was on a couch instead of a bed or the linoleum flooring of the bathroom. And that my pillow was warm, and sort of bumpy... A little uncomfortable, even, the pillowcase having the rough edge of... denim? I could hear faint breathing besides my own, from a few pairs of lungs... Must be other people in the room, probably still passed out.

I was piecing together what my "pillow" actually was piece by terrifying piece when I felt fingers thread through my gel-hardened hair. I stiffened, taking a deep breath through my nose, and felt the fingers pause against my scalp for a moment before rubbing against my cranium lightly. I felt my eyes flick up under my eyelashes and I let out a sigh, finding the feeling so soothing, distracting me from my pounding head and swirling stomach. I didn't really care where I was at that moment, and it took all I had to keep from purring...

I nearly stirred from my calm stupor when I heard a soft voice pipe up, faintly recognizing it. I frowned as the fingers quickly removed themselves from my hair.

"Still asleep?"

"Yeah, he had a pretty rough night..." The voice came from right above my head, and I could feel the vibration of it against my ear.

I froze, my breath hitching in my chest. I definitely knew _that_ voice.

"Should we wake him up...? He has to go to work soon."

"Honestly, I don't think he'd be able to even think today, let alone _walk_. You guys won't miss an extra set of hands."

"But... He's one of our best, and today's going to be—"

He cut himself off, and although I heard no words silencing him, I could guarantee Seifer was glaring at whoever was talking.

"I-I'll tell Rufus, then."

"Good. Tell him Hayner will work through his next day off to make up for it."

"Hey! That's not— ow, _fuck_..." I plunked back down against Seifer's leg, my hands pressing firmly against my skull, as if to hold it together from the splitting headache I was experiencing. I blushed a little and looked up at a surprised Seifer and Zidane.

"So, you're awake."

I couldn't miss the light tinge of colour in Seifer's cheeks, or the fact that he didn't seem to meet my eyes.

"One could say so," I murmured huskily, pushing myself off the former bully's lap and curling into the couch. "But barely."

"Enough to get to work in twenty minutes?"

My head whipped around to find the nearest clock and I ended up moving a bit too fast. I felt myself moving sideways and expected my head to meet with the floor, but a firm grasp on my forearm kept me upright, although it felt like I was still falling.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Seifer glance at Zidane, who gave a shrug and sigh. "Yes, yes, I get it... I'll go tell Rufus that Hayner is incapacitated."

"S-sorry," I muttered, pushing my face into the nearest soft surface, which happened to be the back of the couch. "I shouldn't have had so much to drink..."

"No, you really shouldn't have," came Seifer's reproving tone. "Especially if you knew you had to work in the morning... Know your limits, chicken wuss."

"To be completely honest," I said, peeking over at the older blonde, who had taken his beanie off to ruffle his soft hair, "I completely forgot I had to work today."

"Which tells us all you are even more irresponsible," Seifer replied, raising his eyebrows at me as his beanie was shoved over his head again.

"Okay _mother_," I groaned, touching a palm to my forehead with a wince.

Seifer let that one slide, instead opting to change the subject. "I'm curious though... You don't really seem the type to drink until you pass out. Change of heart?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. He seemed to be prying... "If I said yes?"

"Then I'd sock you and call you a liar. Why did you drink so much?"

I looked away from Seifer's intense stare, my eyes focusing on the corner of a picture frame on the wall. "Just... To get my mind off of things, is all. Nothing big."

The infuriating supervisor only let out a hum that said anything _but_ 'I believe you'. "Must be some big things on your mind," he said, looking down at his nails and biting off what I guessed was a hang nail.

I only gave him a deadpan stare and moved to get up, not really wanting to continue the conversation, yet my spinning head thought otherwise as it forced me to sit back down. I let out a low groan and pleaded, "Okay, they're pretty big. But I don't want to talk about them, okay?"

I kept my eyes closed tightly, my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose, and I heard another grunt of reply from Seifer.

"Well," he started, sounding a bit awkward. "If you... I don't know... Need anyone to sort of unload on, I'm here... Okay?"

I couldn't help but peek over at him and smirk, my eyebrows raising. He looked confused for a moment but then quickly flushed and he looked away, his hand moving up to his face in a way best described as 'facepalm'.

"If I ever feel the need to... 'unload'... I'll let you know," I said with a grin, laughing as Seifer pushed at my face with his own embarrassed half-smile.

"Shut up, lamer."

.x.o.x.

The sun was drooping in the late afternoon sky, signaling the end of another boring, uneventful day. Although it wasn't a bad day... Any day one wakes up in the lap of the one they're hopelessly in love with can't be a terribly bad one, right? After I had come down off my hangover, I ended up going to work, just so I wouldn't have to work through my next day off. Though I only worked the last half of the day.

Now I was standing at the edge of the Sand Lot, stretching out my legs and arms as I squinted towards the sunset. I could hear a soft grunt from a few feet behind me, of Seifer doing similar stretches. Now that my work day was over, it was time for our race, and I had to admit... I wasn't feeling as confident as I had been the following day. As I stole a glance at Seifer's nicely muscled calves, I felt like an idiot for even challenging him. Sure I was confident in my speed, but I had never really seen Seifer run. I just knew he was hella fast at delivering packages. What if he whipped me bad? How embarrassing would that be...

My sulking must've showed, because I saw Axel walk over and he clasped a hand against my shoulder, offering me an easy grin. "C'mon Hayn," he chided, giving me a look. "You know you're fast. Sure, Seifer's fast, too, but between you and I, I have more confidence in your speed."

That helped a little. Although I don't know why, but felt annoyed at Axel for choosing my side and not Seifer's. A little protective instinct, I suppose. Nonetheless I grinned back at Axel and thanked him, took a deep breath and watched the sun in it's slow descent, awed at

how it bathed the town in a soft orange glow. Warm. Perfect.

"I'm ready when you are," I heard Seifer say as he came up beside me, smirking. He had decided to wear race appropriate attire, with a snug tank top and a pair of cargo shorts. I looked him up and down, admiring the view with my own smirk and gave him a single nod.

I exhaled sharply and stepped up to the makeshift starting point, a shoddy line in the dirt made by Axel's shoe. Nerves were beginning to flow to adrenaline as I lowered myself into a ready position, and I forced myself to look ahead, even as I saw Seifer ready himself a foot to my left.

I would win, and I would make Seifer do whatever I wanted for a whole day.

As my face flushed red at the thoughts that only naturally filled my head, I hoped to God that Seifer wasn't looking at me.

"Alright, so you guys are going to run through Tram Common, up Station Heights, then through Station Plaza to get to Central Station doors," Axel drawled, obviously wanting to go home, yet Seifer and I both knew he'd stay to see who'd win. He was too curious not to. "Now get goin'."

I hesitated for a moment, unsure if that sorry excuse for 'go' was actually serious, but as Seifer took off in the direction of Tram Common with a startling sort of speed, I swore and ran after him. I caught up easy enough and allowed myself a grin, but as my rival glanced at me, he gave his own smirk and pressed on harder. I followed suit, and after catching up, he sped up again, which made me speed up even more. It happened quickly, so that by the time we entered Tram Common, we were going at full strength, and to my surprise, we were roughly the same speed.

He went under the arch while I dashed up the ramp where I usually skate boarded, and we both met up again after he leapt up the stairs three at a time. We ran along the Tram rail until the said vehicle came into view, where we then split. I went left, he went right, and after the tram was behind me, I could see Seifer just disappearing over a wall. Short cut.

"Fuck," I said breathlessly and pushed myself even harder, my legs already beginning to burn. I ran around the ice cream store in the middle of the 'Common and took a sharp corner, my legs feeling the ascent to Station Heights. I was almost worried that I wasn't going to be able to make it, and that starting off fast was a bad idea, but the thought of having to do whatever Seifer said for a day was enough to keep me going. I glanced into each alleyway as I bolted up the hill, passed kids playing ball, passed the job postings, and up the slope, where the usual guy was struggling to get a large crate up to the warehouse at the top. I would've stopped to help, but now was _not_ the time.

I was gasping as I broke through into Station Plaza, but I was still giving it my all, and I was feeling quite confident. Seifer was still nowhere to be seen...

Just as I turned my head to look behind me, the older blonde leapt over a fence to my left, nearly making me stumble in surprise. We exchanged one glance, one nod, and one smirk. One straight line to Central Station. Locke waving an arm in encouragement.

I pushed myself to the limit, my legs and lungs screaming in protest. I was at the stairs, bounding up the concrete steps two at a time... Two, four, six, "SHIT—"

Next thing I knew, my knees and palms hurt like a bitch and Seifer was leaning against Central Station's glass doors, doubled over laughing. My face was beat red from both racing and embarrassment as I stared at him in bewilderment, very aware of my world collapsing around me. Seifer _won_.

Even worse... I would have won if I didn't trip up the fucking stairs! I let my head clunk down to the ground where I lay, a groan escaping me. "Fuck." I felt someone grasp my arm and begin to tug me up, but I remained limp, still moaning. "I lost... I can't believe it!"

"Get up, chicken wuss," Seifer said through his laughs, giving my arm another tug. "Don't be a sore loser."

I obeyed, wincing as I clambered to my feet, and gave Seifer the most poisonous scowl I had ever manifested in my existence. He replied by clasping a hand over his mouth and turning away, his shoulders shaking from poorly suppressed mirth. I wanted to kick him down the stairs...

"Seifer's the winner," Locke declared, rubbing it in my face even more. I flipped him off and turned as I heard Axel approach, huffing loudly.

"Shit... You guys... Are fast..." he gasped, slowing to a jog and stopping halfway across Station Plaza, doubling over and trying to catch his breath. "Who... won?"

"Who d'you think?" Seifer said, throwing me a cocky grin. "I'm not going to be beat by some lamer!"

I felt my face heat up and shoved at him, yelling, "Don't be a jerk! I would have won!"

"But you didn't, did you?!" Seifer replied, shoving me back with a smirk. "Have a nice trip?"

My jaw locked as I saw red, and I couldn't stop myself as I wound back and socked the man of my dreams square in the jaw. He staggered back a few steps, his hand clasping against his newly acquired injury as he stared at me with a mixture of shock and rage. "You are such an asshole!" I seethed, my hands balling into tight fists and my sides. I know I was being dumb and a sore loser, but he was being a cocky douche bag, and I wasn't going to stand for it.

Well, until he returned the punch, letting me have it right in the gut. I bent over double and gasped, then let out a growl and charged at him, bowling him over. We both toppled to the ground and I barely heard Locke and Axel's cries of protest as fists went flying. Yet Seifer, being larger and stronger than I, prevailed over me in my fit of rage, and before I knew it I was lying on my back, breathless, and he was straddled over my stomach. I writhed, but with my wrists tight in his grasp, I was going nowhere fast.

"I win again," he breathed, leaning over me. I stopped wriggling as a chill shot up my spine and was glad my face was already red, as I was very sure I was blushing. "And that means tomorrow will be hell for you, peon." With one last smirk, he let go and stood up, straightening his shirt and walking away.

As I pushed myself into a seating position, I knew he was very right.

I had lost the bet.

* * *

_A/N: I lost the game._

_Told you it was a shoddy chapter. Short and brief and messy. But I'll fix it later! And I will make the next chapter better! Please review!  
_


	14. Hell Ain't So Bad

Alright. Nearly half a year later, and here is the next chapter to Duality. Sorry for the huge wait... I'm going through the process of being accepted into university and moving and what not, and lack of motivation has been plaguing me for months. I've been writing this chapter in chunks, so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense at times! I just felt the need to get one out there, ya know? Hopefully this breaks the unmotivated streak in me and I upload faster! I also have lots of ideas for oneshots now, so expect some of those!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 13 - Hell Ain't So Bad

"You want me to _WHAT_?"

Seifer scowled at me, his pinky finger wiggling about in his ear as if my shocked screech had burst his ear drum. "I SAID, I want you to clean my house. Top to bottom. ... As a start."

"You're fucking mental!" I hissed through clenched teeth. I hated cleaning almost as much as I hated storms, hence why my house was such a pig sty. "Choose something else! _Anything_ else."

"Oh come on," Seifer said, grunting as he hoisted a particularly large parcel off the cart and put it into Axel's cubby. "My house isn't even that dirty— I just need it tidied up and shit for Rai's birthday party. I told him I was going to host it this year." He put three small deliveries into Zidane's cubby and turned to me, raising his sleek blonde brows, the scar between his eyes stretching.

I pursed my lips and held out my arms as Seifer lifted a medium sized package from the cart and he plopped it into my hands. I staggered slightly, the parcel being heavier than I would've thought. "Well," I murmured, straightening up and tucking the delivery under my arm. "It isn't like I have a choice, right? Is there anything else you wanted me to do today, _your majesty_?"

The supervisor turned away quickly towards the wall of cubbies, looking from the labels to his clipboard a few times, mouthing addresses and names. I waited impatiently, and only after I gave an annoyed huff did he turn to me with a smirk, a glint in his icy blue eye making me shudder. "Oh, nothing in particular. I just have a few things I want to know is all. But those can wait for another day... I call a hold on those."

"Wha—?! Wait, that's no fair! You can't call a fucking _hold_—" I cut myself off as Seifer leaned closer to me, his eyes narrowing dangerously. I gulped and stepped back.

"I can do whatever I want, chicken wuss. You lost the race. And you do whatever I want for the whole day— Which means you have to agree to let me hold on to those questions. AND you have to agree to answer truthfully."

I bit down on my tongue and quickly counted down from ten. "What are the questions?! Come on you asshole, just ask me!"

Looking back down at his clipboard, he reached over and flicked my forehead with the pen in his hand. I scowled and mused absently at the fact that Seifer seemed to be left handed as I rubbed my head, checking my fingers to make sure no ink marked my face. "Fine. Whatever," I conceded with a frown, curiosity burning me from the inside out. "When is Rai's birthday party?"

"Wednesday. So you can either clean my house today after work or tomorrow during your day off, I don't care."

I shifted the heavy parcel in my arms and pursed my lips, drawling, "Didn't you just go to a party? On Friday?" I didn't know Seifer was the party type... Then again, I only just started to know what his life was like outside of work and bugging the shit out of me.

"It's not my fault Rai's birthday was so close to the staff party, lamer," Seifer murmured, sounding bored as he loaded the last of the latest shipments into the employees' cubbies and marked them off on his clipboard. "You do know you're invited, right?" He spared me a single glance before walking over to his office and opening the door.

I trailed after him, my eyebrows drawing together. "What? Why would Rai invite me?"

Seifer let a shrug roll off his defined shoulders and moved to the far wall in his office, opening a filing cabinet and slipping the marked sheet into a folder. "I don't know, when I talked to him, he insisted that you came along, too."

Something told me he was lying, but since I couldn't quite place what, I left it. I instead huffed and moved the package in my arms to rest on my hip and replied, "Who says I even want to go to another party? That last one was hell—"

"Your own fault for drinking so much, chicken wuss," Seifer accused, giving me a pointed stare. "You're going to this party. Rai was nice enough to invite you, so don't just turn it down."

"Well, I'm not going to go!" I said stubbornly, turning to leave the supervisor's office.

I stumbled back a little when I felt a strong hand clasp my shoulder, holding me back. How did Seifer get over here that fast—?!

"You're going to this fucking party, loser," he growled, narrowing his eyes as I glanced back at him. I couldn't tell if he was mad because I was defying him or if he didn't like me ignoring Rai's uncharacteristic invite.

Deciding I didn't want my shoulder crushed under a vice grip, I gave a small nod and a hesitant smile, "O-okay. Party. Wednesday. I'll be there."

"Starts at eight," Seifer added, letting go of my shoulder and giving me a slight push.

"Starts at eight," I added quietly, walking out of his office with a scowl on my face.

"Hold up!"

I held my breath and stopped, waiting to hear what else the older blonde had to say.

"When do you plan on cleaning my house? Today or tomorrow?"

I bit down on my tongue and let out a slow exhale before answering, "Tomorrow." I left the building before he could say anything else.

I ignored the odd looks of passing citizens as I walked through the street, muttering dark curses under my breath. Getting me to clean his house? It was so... so... _Boring_! Couldn't he think of anything else at least a bit more interesting?

I smirked in spite of myself at the other possibilities of what he could've forced me to do and turned a corner, cutting through an alley to get me to the other side of the Tram Common. Then again... If he had told me to do something I was more than willing to do, it wouldn't be punishment, would it? But... Did it have to be punishment? It was just a lost bet. I had to do whatever he said for a day. That was the deal... So, technically, it could be anything. But he went and chose something as mundane and boring as fucking _cleaning_. He must've been tipped by someone that I hated cleaning, the stupid fucker.

.o.x.o.

By the end of the day, I had a list full of things Seifer had wanted me to do, from going and getting groceries for Rai's birthday to cleaning the trucks on his skateboard to delivering a few of his parcels that were located on the outskirts of Twilight Town... Needless to say, Seifer took full advantage of me losing the bet. I was tired and annoyed by the end of the day, and his little puns were not helping in the _slightest_.

"Aw, chicken wuss, you get so _tripped up_ over the littlest things!"

"Geeze, lamer, didn't expect you to _fall_ for that one!"

Now that work was over, I was actually excited to get away from the older blonde, just in case he wanted to add more to the already huge list of things to do or he felt the need to make fun of me with another lame joke of his. So as soon as the clock read "time to go home" (there was an actual little post-it note on the clock stuck over the "4"), I had grabbed by bag and made for the door.

I don't know why I had stopped ever so obediently when I heard Seifer call my name. I let out a sigh and turned to look over my shoulder, my glare daring him to boss me around some more. Without so much as a blink, he took to dare, gesturing me over with a wave of his hand.

"What."

The supervisor smirked at my poisonous tone and mussed at my hair before turning back to the wall of cubbies before him. "I have three more parcels to deliver, and wanted to know if you could help," he said easily, pulling two small packages from his assigned shelf.

I frowned at his easy-going tone, expecting him to bark a bossy command. Before I knew it, I reached out for the two small packages with a small smirk of my own, replying with a quiet, "Sure."

"Thanks," he said, grinning at me with those flawless teeth. I froze and my heart thudded in my chest and I dismissed his thanks with an absent shake of my head. He pulled a rather large delivery off a nearby cart and pushed the wheeled device with his foot towards the far wall. "Two of these parcels have addresses near your place, and one's off in Sunset Terrace. Which do you want to do first?"

I shrugged with a light frown, rearranging the two small packages in my arms and suggesting, "Let's get rid of the two first, so we won't have to take them on the train."

"Good plan," Seifer approved with a nod, hoisting the large parcel onto his shoulder and balancing it there with one muscled arm. "Let's head out!"

.o.x.o.

I didn't expect the two deliveries to be from tenants from my apartment, one which was just a few doors down from my own. I also hadn't expected Seifer to speak up once the two small jobs were complete.

"Well then, lamer, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I tilted my head to one side and turned to Seifer, confused. "Didn't you need help delivering that one to Sunset Terrace?" I asked, pursing my lips.

The older blonde glanced away and moved for the elevator, shifting the large package in his arms. "Well, if you insist, you're welcome to tag along."

I frowned and huffed, stomping after Seifer towards the end of the hall. "I said I'd help you out, so I won't cut out on you," I said stubbornly, pressing the button to call the elevator to their floor. I felt his gaze drilling into the side of my head, and willed my face not to heat up. There's no way he'd figure out I was just using this as an excuse to spend time with him. I wasn't that obvious... Was I? Or maybe I was, and he was just impossibly thick.

"Whatever you say, Hayner," he mused, and when I glanced at him, I saw a little half-smile on his face. Maybe he wasn't as oblivious as I thought. I wondered absently when I would stop getting butterflies every time he said my name... Which was happening more and more, might I add.

The walk to Central Station was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. We shared an amiable silence that was only broken once and a while when Seifer shoved me playfully, laughing as I attempted to shove his solid build in return. I grinned as he mocked me teasingly, replying back with a snide remark that made him narrow his eyes with a smirk. It was then when we both agreed on establishing a friendship, without either of us saying a word.

We had to wait at Central Station for a few minutes for the next train, but I didn't mind. Seifer set the large parcel on a nearby bench with a large sigh and leaned against it, swiping a forearm across his forehead. "Geeze, wonder what's in this thing to make it so heavy," he mused aloud, squinting down the tracks for any sign of the next train.

"You want me to carry it for a while?" I piped up, walking over to him and the package and setting my hands on it, finding it to be very solid.

"It's fine, chicken wuss," the supervisor said, now looking up at the sun. "The sun's about to set," he remarked, changing the subject.

"Oh! I wonder if we could make it to Sunset Hill on time?" I breathed, looking at the source of light and warmth while making a mock visor with my hands. I hadn't watched the sunset from Sunset Hill since Roxas, Pence and Olette were still in town. The thought of them suddenly made my shoulders droop. I sure did miss them...

I looked over at Seifer as he pushed at my shoulder, his eyes not meeting mine. "Let's head to Sunset Hill after we deliver this thing, then." I frowned, seeing the very same hollow look of loneliness in his bright blue eyes that I was feeling just moments ago.

I pulled my lips in a smile and pushed back at his arm, bringing his eyes over to me. "I miss my friends, too," I said quietly, guessing that's what he was thinking about.

He looked to the sun again and sighed, running his hands through his soft blonde hair. "It's not so bad," he murmured, stealing a glance at me. "It's not as lonely as I thought it would be."

My heart swelled, and my sad smile brightened into a grin. "No, it isn't, is it?"

The train clambered into the station just as Seifer looked over and smiled back, and to prevent staring, I grabbed the large, heavy package and began to waddle towards the train. "Man, you weren't kidding... This thing's heavy..." I grunted, marveling at the thought of Seifer carrying it on one shoulder. I heard him laugh behind me and turned to see him watching with amusement.

"C'mon, lamer, I thought you were stronger than that!" he teased, and I replied by childishly sticking my tongue out at him. I stopped just outside the train doors, judging the gap between the locomotive and the platform. One big step—

I had just grabbed the strings that wrapped themselves tightly around the large box and lifted it, preparing to bound over the small gap, when I felt strong hands place themselves on either side of my torso. I yelped in surprise as I was lifted onto the train and nearly dropped the parcel, putting it down on the floor of the train car with a little too much force.

"Hey!" I called, turning as soon as Seifer's hands were removed from my sides. "Give a guy a warning, would you?" I couldn't ignore how bare my ribs felt without the warm grip of the older blonde's hands, even if they were only there for a mere five seconds.

"Sorry, sorry," Seifer laughed, putting up his hands defensively before grabbing the package and making his way to a nearby seat. He plopped down onto the hard plastic bench and pulled the parcel onto his lap as I chose a seat across from him, just as the train lurched into movement.

Silence engulfed us once again, and when no small talk subjects came to mind, and turned in my seat and opened the window, poking my face out just a little and closing my eyes against the warm wind that whipped my sand-coloured skin. At that moment, I decided that I would be happy with my current relationship with Seifer, and that I wouldn't beat myself up over something I couldn't have. I'd take what I got and be grateful for it... Friendship with Seifer was proving to be much better than I thought. Already my heart was beginning to feel light, the heavy hopelessness ebbing away, yet still making sure its presence was known. And so it would be that way until I was involved romantically with someone, it seemed.

I cracked my eyes open and turned my face slightly so the wind didn't make them water, squinting at the houses flying by at a blur, my chin plunking down onto my folded arms. Last time I was on this train was with Roxas, Pence, and Olette... Seeing them off to their universities. I wondered when they'd be back for a visit, and what their reactions would be when they found out I was now _friends_ with _Seifer Almasy_...

I looked over my shoulder at the man, blinking as he glanced away hurriedly, his chin propped up by his hand, his lips pressed together in a tight line. I turned to sit properly in my seat, still feeling the warm wind whip my gelled hair to one side. I folded my arms across my chest and smirked, sliding down my seat a little. So I caught Seifer staring... And it felt good.

.o.x.o.

The last parcel was dropped off within minutes of getting off the train, the destination just a few houses down from Sunset Station. As soon as the customer signed the paper and closed the door, I squinted over at the sun, finding it low over the sky, just about at the perfect sunset atmosphere.

"Come on, Seifer!" I called, turning and beginning to run up the hill. I stopped after hearing the absence of footsteps behind me and scowled down at the scarred blonde, finding him making his way along Sunset Terrace at a leisurely pace. "We're going to miss it!" I whined, folding my arms over my chest.

"Stop complaining, I'm tired! I just hauled a huge parcel across Twilight Town," he huffed, waving a hand at me. "You go ahead and run, I'll be up in a few minutes."

"But then you'll miss the best part!" I said, my eyebrows furrowing. I sighed is exasperation and walked over to Seifer, grabbing his wrist and beginning to run up the hill once again. The older blonde let out an indignant "hey!", but ran along with me nonetheless.

We made it to Sunset Hill with minutes to spare, both of us slightly out of breath from running up the ascending trail. I moved over to the fenced cliff and sat down, resting my arms on the lower rail of the fence and letting my feet dangle over the cliff's edge. I patted the ground beside me and looked back at Seifer expectantly. "Come on, it's going to get really good soon," I insisted.

He sat next to me, one hand raising to snatch his beanie off his head to run his fingers through the soft blonde hair he always hid underneath it. I stared for a moment, my eyes watching as each soft piece of hair fell gracefully back into place, his tousled hair looking so perfect, as if he had styled it to be that way.

"Why do you wear that dumb hat?" I asked with a frown, curiosity getting the better of me.

Seifer shoved the mentioned headgear back over his skull and pursed his lips slightly, narrowing his eyes at me. "It's not a dumb hat... I wear it for several reasons." I raised my eyebrows, inquiring. "One, it's habit. Two, my grandad gave it to me when I was young. Three... I... guess you could call it a security blanket of sorts." He glanced away, as if embarrassed.

I only replied with a small "oh", looking away. "Look! Look! The sun's at the perfect angle now..." I glanced back at Seifer to make sure he was looking, but found my eyes glued to his, which were staring straight back at me.

The orange glow of the sunset cast the perfect light over the man before me, his icy blue eyes tinted into a sort of impossible green... The crystal clear colour made me feel as though I were staring straight into the shallows of the healthiest ocean. His skin looked flawless, stretched over handsome features, from his sharp nose to nicely shaped cheek-bones to his chiseled jaw... Fierce angles that made me forget how to breathe. He had taken off his beanie again, and now his hair was drifting in the soft breeze, the pale blonde tresses looking straw-coloured in the orange hue. Only when I began to feel slightly dizzy did I realize I was holding my breath.

Yet as soon as the magical moment began, it had stopped, the sun dipping below the buildings of Twilight Town and casting a shadow over the godly man beside me, effectively waking me from my dream-like state. I dropped my gaze to my knees and burrowed my chin into my folded arms, my face burning. I had never felt such an overwhelming urge to kiss the older blonde before... I had actually almost given in. I wondered if I had subconsciously moved toward him at all and given myself away, because I could still feel his stare piercing me, making me feel self-conscious.

It remained that way for a few more moments before I heard Seifer get to his feet beside me and dust himself off. "Let's go home, chi— Hayner."

* * *

_A/N: I have mixed feelings about this chapter. Some things I liked and some things I didn't. Next will be longer, or maybe the one after that, for we have another big event coming up! Rai's birthday, I wonder what will happen~ I already have a few ideas! Please review, and tell me what you think!_


	15. Fulfilling Duty

Alright, here we are, another sort of filler chapter! Sorry it's a few days late and that it's a little bland, but it's here nonetheless and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

CHAPTER 14 - Fulfilling Duty

I took my time waking up, knowing I didn't have anything terribly exciting planned for me that day. Only the thought of seeing Sapphire and Seifer aided in me dragging my sorry ass out of bed and into a steaming hot shower. To my credit, it was before noon! I just wanted to get this cleaning business out of the way as soon as possible.

Thank god Seifer was tidier than me, because if his house's mess was the equivalent of mine, I would've voluntarily taken a bullet to the head to avoid the hellish task. Although I suppose my house wasn't all that bad... At least no rotten food was left around, and in my books, that made my house rather clean.

I was out of my apartment by one in the afternoon, and for the fifth time since I left the building, I checked my pockets for my keys, cell phone and wallet. Again reassuring myself that I wouldn't be locked out of my house or Seifer's, I allowed myself to relax and enjoy the sound of my skateboard rolling over the concrete. It was like a second nature to me— I didn't have to think as I leaned to the left, my feet manipulating the board to a sideways tilt to bring me into a wide turn.

I paused at the mouth of the alley, kicking my board up and bringing a hand to my forehead, sheltering my eyes from the surprisingly harsh sun above me. It was very hot today... Maybe if I cleaned up Seifer's place fast enough, I could snag a train to the beach. I smiled to myself at the thought and scanned the curvy alley for any sign of life, seeing only a stray cat on a garbage dispenser, then let my board fall back to the ground, my feet slapping against it. I crouched low over the skateboard, the wood creaking slightly as I urged it to go faster, my feet tilting now and again to weave through the alley I had boarded down countless of times before.

I didn't spare the Usual Spot a single glance as I flew by, knowing all too well the hollow feeling it would create in the pit of my stomach. Instead I allowed myself to let out a loud whoop as my shirt whipped against my lean torso and my hair danced about my skull, my eyes squinting as they watered slightly against the velocity of the wind being thrown against my face. Only when I saw the opening to Market Place did I straighten up, slowing down only enough so I could pull off a manual on my board without bailing. The tail of the skateboard dragged against the red brick of the alleyway and when I was finally going a safe speed I rolled my weight back to the front, continuing my leisurely coast down to Seifer's townhouse as if I hadn't just hit forty going down an alley.

It usually only took about twenty minutes to get from my house to Seifer's by skateboard, but the heat beating against my back the entire way and the crowded streets made the commute feel twice as long. At several points I had to get off my board to walk through crowds of people and I sent my kudos out to all those working at the delivery headquarters today. At least I would be inside for a chunk of the day, and if I were lucky, I could enjoy the heat where it should be— the beach.

I finally made it to Seifer's complex and wiped my arm across my forehead before taking my keys from my pocket, fumbling with them as I tried to balance my skateboard under my arm. As I came to house number 23 I bounded up the three steps to the blonde supervisor's front door and unlocked it, shoving it open and stepping gratefully into the air conditioned haven.

I propped my board against the closet and slipped off my shoes as I pulled my wallet and phone from my pockets, throwing them and the keys on the counter as my eyes swept over the kitchen.

There were a few beer bottles sitting by the sink as well as a few bowls and cups, and on top of the stove were two or three dirty pots and pans. Not bad... I'd be able to clean the kitchen in ten minutes, no problem. Planning on assessing the rest of the house and get a general idea of how long this job would take me, I walked into the living room and stooped down to pick up Sapphire as she came running.

"Hey girl," I cooed, lifting her onto my shoulder. My eyes surveyed the living room, only finding a blanket crumpled on the couch and an empty coffee cup on the table. I should probably vacuum the carpet as well. The living room would only take me about... seven or eight minutes.

Walking into the hallway, I could smell the faintest hint of the cat's litter box and pushed open the laundry room door, finding the source of the smell in the far corner. A half smile tugged at one side of my lips as I saw a scratching post placed near the kitten's food and water. Not spending a penny on the cat, my ass. I knew Sapphire would grow on the scarred man.

"The old grouch hasn't been spoiling you, has he Sapphire?" I asked, squinting my nose and ruffling the soft fur ball balanced on my shoulder as I assessed the room.

Other than sweeping up some spilled cat food and cleaning the litter box, the laundry room was pretty clean. I peeked in the washing machine and dryer, finding them both empty. Maybe I could do a load of Seifer's clothes? I wonder if he would mind...

Laundry room: Five minutes.

The bathroom had a few dirty towels in the hamper and the counter was a bit messy, and I was sure the floor was in need of a good sweeping.

"Hmm... Five minutes."

I grinned to myself as I walked down the hall to what I assumed was a closet, actually finding enjoyment in my competitive version of cleaning. Setting a time and a goal usually made things go by much quicker, and the challenge helped me forget that I was doing an actual chore.

I hummed in interest and placed Sapphire down on the floor as I pulled open the door, finding a staircase instead of a closet. I pushed the kitten back with my foot as I stepped onto the first step and pulled the door closed behind me. I had never really thought that Seifer's house had two floors, even though most townhouses did. I walked quietly up the carpeted stairs, curiosity burning in my stomach.

I couldn't think of anything Seifer could have hiding up here... He had never once mentioned stairs or a second floor, I thought, trying to recall the conversations we've had in the past few days. I paused as I reached the landing, my mouth curving into a frown. What if the second floor was off limits?

After a mere second of hesitation, I smirked.

Well, now was my time to explore... And in my defense, he DID say to clean his house _top to bottom_.

The only light source was the natural light filtering in through the windows of empty rooms. Well... mostly empty. One room had a bed and a dresser, and the other room only had a twin-sized mattress on the floor in a corner. Both rooms were immaculate. Although I did spy some cobwebs hanging loosely from the ceiling...

Pouting inwardly at the lack of suspiciousness, I moved to the end of the hall, where an opening led to what looked like a den. A single couch occupied the middle of the room, and an old but large TV sat upon a too-small cabinet against the wall. My feet led me across the otherwise bare room and to a sliding glass door, my hand finding the lock and sliding it open. It led to a patio, not small, yet not very big either. A rather bland looking plastic table and a few plain old plastic lawn chairs were scattered about, a few of them upturned. Probably from the previous storm...

After picking them up and arranging them around the table, I moved to the concrete wall that acted like a fence around the balcony and leaned over it, seeing a rather plain looking tiny back yard that blended into an alley, no fence separating the two. The grass of the small lawn was over grown and dead-looking, showing just how much Seifer cared for it, although I couldn't blame him— It was a pretty pathetic looking backyard...

I sighed and made my way back into the cool home, making sure to lock the glass door behind me and shuffling back to the stairs, pausing along the way to peek my head into a very tidy looking bathroom.

Wonder when the last time Seifer's been up here, I wondered dully, disappointed in the second floor's boringness. I pushed the door shut behind me after plunking down the steps, glancing at Seifer's bedroom.

Did he want me to clean his room? I highly doubted it. Bedrooms were typically off limits. Yet why was I finding myself edging closer and closer to that forbidden door...?

It's not like I've never been in his room before, I told myself. In fact, I've slept in it! More than once! My shoulders slumped slightly and I pursed my lips. Just because I've been in his room before doesn't make it any less private.

I let out a sharp breath and told myself firmly, "You will go in, grab an armful of laundry, and get out. No snooping."

I heard a tiny meow at my feet and I looked down. "_No snooping_, right Sapphire?"

_Meow._

"Right."

I opened the door slowly, blinking as the door stopped about half-way. I poked my head in and my brows furrowed as I found the mattresses still separated on the floor, both beds unmade and messy. I contemplated arranging the blankets neatly on the beds, or even to stack the mattresses together again, but thought against it, knowing it would only make it more obvious that I was in Seifer's room.

I shouldn't even be in here, I scolded myself, frowning as I walked over the beds. I paused, finding Seifer's laundry basket to be empty save for one or two shirts and a pair of jeans. Not even enough for a load of laundry.

I sighed and turned to leave, my eyes sweeping over the tidy blonde's desk briefly. Something caught my eye and I pressed my lips together, looking down at the kitten that followed me into the room.

"I know I said no snooping..."

_Meow._

"Oh, alright, if you insist!"

I quickly moved over to the desk and reached for what looked like a corner of a photo hidden underneath a rather thick book, pulling the faded picture from its place. I stared at it for a long time, my breath catching in my throat.

—

"_Hayner! Your mom said I was the boss!"_

"_No way I'm listening to you!"_

_I made a face at the other blonde,_ _my small hands continuing to push the wet sand to one side as I made a small make-shift river_. _Every thirty seconds, however, a wave would wash over my creation and I would shout in frustration._

"_Your mom said!" he insisted in his squeaky seven-year-old voice as he stomped toward me, a scowl on his unscarred face. "So you gotta listen when I say go away from the edge of the water! You don't even got your water wings on!"_

"_You're not the boss of me, even if my mom said!" I declared, looking away from him and sticking out my tongue slightly in concentration as I scooped a rather large handful of mud from the wet sandy ground._

"_The waves are getting bigger, and you're gonna get water up your nose and I will laugh!" Seifer warned, now standing directly over me, blocking the sun. "What if the waves take you away?!"_

_I looked up at Seifer and grinned. "I'll beat up a mermaid and bring it back to show you that they are real! Truly!"_

"_Boys! Look this way and smile!"_

_Both me and Seifer looked towards my mom, squinting unintelligibly as she said, "Cheese!" _

—

I smiled slightly and ran my thumb along the whiteedge of the old water damaged Polaroid photo of two blonde boys, age six and seven, clad in swim trunks and squinting against the summer sun with the ocean spreading to infinity behind them.

I quickly tucked the photo back under the book and left the room, closing the door behind me after making sure Sapphire had followed me out. So I guess Seifer had missed our old childhood friendship as much as I had, even if we did still argue a lot back then... Knowing that made me feel warm, and I set off to clean the house without a complaint in my mind.

As I thought, cleaning went by in no time at all, and I was able to match all my goal times, give or take a few minutes. Every time I beat the limit I had set myself, I'd cheer and let myself sit and play with Sapphire for a few minutes.

All I had left to do was take out the garbage and recycling, and judging by the clock, I still had plenty of time to go to the beach. In fact... Seifer would be home in about half an hour. Maybe he'd want to go with me?

I made my way into the now tidy kitchen and grabbed my cell phone, flipping it open and scanning through my contacts until I came to the supervisor's number. I leaned against the counter and chewed on my bottom lip before pressing 'Talk' and holding the phone to my ear.

_Ring... _Wait, why was I doing this again?

_Ring... _Surely he wouldn't want to go with _me_—

_Ring..._ I should just hang up right now, he's gonna get weirded out...

_Click._

"Chicken wuss?"

"Hey Seifer," I said, forcing my voice to be steady and easy as I wiped my free hand on the fabric of my shorts.

"Is everything okay? The house clean?"

"Everything's done," I replied, rolling my eyes at his worried tone. I guess it was weird for him that I was calling... The only other time I did was when I was calling in sick. I sucked in a breath and said in one quick go, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the beach after."

"What?" His reply seemed slightly surprised. "Oh... Uh..."

"Ask Axel and Locke if they want to go, too. And Zidane. And Demyx, maybe..." I added quickly, embarrassed by his pause on the other end.

"I guess I'm down for a visit to the beach... I haven't gone yet this summer. I'll ask Red and the guys if they want to go to. I'm off in ten, see you in twenty." _Click._

I snapped my phone shut and let out a breath, running my hand through gel-hardened hair. Well, that wasn't all that hard... Although I didn't have my swim trunks with me, nor did I bring a towel. We'd have to stop at my house on the way to Central Station.

I made a face and rubbed the back of my head, suddenly a bit nervous— Maybe I could get Seifer to wait outside while I ran into my apartment... I did NOT want him seeing my house in its current state. He'd probably have an aneurism, or blow up or something.

.x.x.x.

"I-it doesn't matter why! I just want you guys to wait out here, okay?"

Seifer, Axel, Locke and I were standing outside my apartment, the three older coworkers now looking at me with suspicion.

"Oh come on, Hayn," Axel whined, putting a hand on his hip. "I've never been inside your house, I want to see—"

I was understandably surprised when Seifer cut in, folding his arms over his well built chest and putting on an indifferent frown as he said, "C'mon Red, just drop it and let the chick go and get his swim trunks..."

I had pulled open the doors to my apartment when I heard him mutter, "Probably has porn lying all over the place..."

I scowled at him over my shoulder, but I was thankful nonetheless as I ran up the stairs to my floor, taking the steps two at a time. It only took me a few minutes to change into my swimming trunks, throw on a baggy t-shirt, and grab a towel, and in no time I was back outside with Seifer, Axel, and Locke and we were on our way to Central Station. Thankfully I lived right near the top of Station Heights, so within five minutes, Seifer was pulling open the glass doors to the train station.

Apparently it was a very good idea to bring Axel along, because he somehow knew the girl working at the ticket booth and with a few well spoken words, we were all holding a free train ticket to the beach.

"Man, Axel, you really have a way with the ladies," Locke mused, swinging his towel over his shoulder. "Makes a guy jealous, ya know?"

"Well, you just gotta know what to say, and you have to be confident," Axel replied with a smirk, tucking a thumb into the pocket of his swim trunks. "Girls dig confidence."

"Careful treading in the zone between confidence and arrogance, Red," Seifer added, looking lazily down the tracks for any sign of the train. "Because girls hate arrogance. Or at least the ones who aren't sluts hate it..."

"Hey, hey, a girl is a girl, right?" Axel said, one of his finely groomed eyebrows raising. "Some guys just gotta take what they can get."

"You saying you're desperate, Ax?" I asked with a grin, snickering as the redhead pushed at my head with a scowl.

"Hah! Now that I think of it, all the girls Red has been with DID put themselves out there—"

"Oh, come on guys! I can score with any chick I want!"

"Sure, sure, Axel, I can think of a ton of girls who wouldn't sleep with you—"

"Name THREE."

"Guys, the train's here..."

Locke shook his head in exasperation and stepped into the train, Axel scowling at Seifer and I as we exchanged grins and followed after the silver-haired supervisor.

"I know Olette would never," I said confidently, taking a seat beside Locke.

"Nor Fuu—" Seifer added, plopping down onto the seat across from me. "And if you so much as lay a finger on her, Red, I'd skin you alive— If Rai didn't beat me to it."

"Selphie would also definitely say no," Locke contributed with a small smile.

Axel slid down in his seat and folded his arms over his lean chest, pursing his lips and looking off to the side. "You guys suck."

"You brought it upon yourself, Ax," I said, leaning back against the hard plastic bench.

The train ride was less than eventful, each of us falling into our own different train of thought. I had opened a window again to tilt my head back into the blasting warm late summer air, my eyes closing in bliss as I allowed myself to think about casual things. Yet no matter how hard I tried to think of the next day at work, or how Rai's birthday party was going to be, or whether or not I should stop by the dollar store to pick up some cat toys for Sapphire, my mind always shot back to the beautiful picture I had witnessed last night.

I pulled the memory of the expression on Seifer's face from the reservoir in my head and turned it over, studying it from all sides. The slight crease in his brow, the way his eyes tightened slightly, the one corner of his lips pulled up in a self reassuring way... It was _so familiar_, yet why couldn't I place what expression it was? I had been much too distracted by his god-like appearance to really grasp the emotion he was displaying so clearly on his face... Idiot! I'm a bloody idiot.

I glanced over at the blond man through the corner of my eyes, my lips pressing together tightly. It seemed he had opened the window as well and was enjoying the summer air pouring into the train as well, the white wife-beater he wore flapping ever so slightly as the frisky wind danced about his skin, teasing me. His elbows were propped up on the back of the bench, one hand clenching and unclenching, his eyes closed... The scar running across the bridge of his nose was crinkled, his brows furrowed.

"Seifer," I piped up, my head tilted to one side, my voice breaking the silence and stirring all three of the older men from their lala-lands. Axel blinked once, having had zoned out, and Locke sat up a bit straighter, seeming to have dozed slightly. And Seifer simply grunted, his eyes remaining closed, his lips tightening.

"Seifer?"

"Chicken wuss," he snapped, eyes still remaining closed.

"You don't look so well..." I said quietly, dipping my head a little.

Finally he opened one of those impossibly blue eyes and narrowed it at me, his scowl shrinking ever so slightly. "I'm concentrating," he said, closing his eye again.

"On...?" I asked, rolling my eyes to myself. Axel was looking at Seifer as well, one of his slick eyebrows raised, and Locke went back to snoozing.

"... Not throwing up."

"... Ohhh..." I made a slight face and scratched absently at my cheek, leaning backwards out my window just enough to see the on coming landscape, and the ocean that stretched to infinity. "Don't worry, Seifer, we're almost there." I would've never guessed Seifer would get motion-sickness... I only received another grunt in reply.

As the train lurched to a halt, I couldn't help but smile to myself as Seifer let out a low groan and leaned forward, his face buried in his hands. A flaw that proved he wasn't some sort of god after all... And even though he looked as though he was going to throw up everything in existence, I couldn't help but laugh as I helped him straighten up, allowing him to rest his elbow on my shoulder as we hobbled off the train and stepped into the thick hot air.

"Are you feeling alright, Seifer?" I asked lightly as the train sped off behind us, taking a large majority of the beach participants with it. The sea-sick supervisor let out a puff of breath and nodded, straightening up and squinting up into the sunlight.

Axel let out a whoop and stretched, a large grin plastered on his face as he all but ripped his clashing blue t-shirt off his body and ran to the concession stand, moving awkwardly to keep his sandals from falling off. Locke shook his head with a smile and followed after him, leaving his shirt on and pulling the towel off his shoulder. "Come on, you two, let's get a sno-cone before we swim," he suggested without turning to look at us.

I looked up at Seifer with a questioning grin, like a child waiting for permission from his parent to go off to play. The former bully pushed at my head and chuckled. "Come on, lamer. I know how much you like your sweets."

I didn't hesitate on running after Axel and Locke with a small 'Woo-hoo!', stumbling a little bit when I tried to pull off my white baggy shirt in a hurry, Seifer following behind at a leisurely pace.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so the next chapter will be pretty big, what with Rai's birthday party and such, and it may take me a little bit longer to write it, as I have a lot going for me this month. Don't worry, though, I'll try and get it done ASAP! Again, sorry if this chapter was a bit bland! I was kind of struggling with this one. Review suggestions (anything but "HEY MAKE THEM SNOG LOLOL") and I'll see what I can do!  
_


End file.
